Beautiful Nightmare
by sanna B
Summary: Can dreams bleed into reality? Fae or fallen angels from long, long ago? Sarah will soon find out, weather she is having a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. strong, dark and powerful Jareth in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!!!! this is my first fanfic on Labyrinth I wrote this out of inspiration born from Beyonce's new song Sweet dream or Beautiful nightmare. Hope you all like and wish for me to continue. I apoligize for any grammer errors for my computer seems to be having difficulties with spell check. Don't ask. lol well enjoy this first chapter and please review if you like or not.

Beautiful Nightmare

I'm here again. Same beautiful black chiffon dress, same three white pillars surround me, as I sit and lean on one, looking out on the beautiful landscape that looks so familiar. Yet I can't recall any consistant memories. So beautiful as the land says goodnight to the ever colorful sun and welcomes the soft light and coolness of the moon, two moons to be exact, so i know I couldn't have ever been here. Still my mind refuses to deny the thought.

"hmmm" I sigh and close my eyes, letting the feeling peace and euphoira set in. The air seems to just hold your dreams and feed you the satisfaction of acheiving them as you breathe in. A perfect lullaby not needed to be sung or played but by just breathing. A deep breath in and I smell ...peaches. oh no not again first peaches then its the beautifully haunting....

"Sarah" a seductive masculine voice beckons me to open my eyes and follow its voice. "Sarah, my precious" again and again it repeats my name and calls me precious, but I don't want to follow the Voice, it only takes me away from my peacefull pillars. Leads me only through halls and rooms where I can't seem to find the being which it belongs too. It only frustrates me and leaves me incomplete but once I start searching I can't stop.

Until I finally reach beautifully carved double wood doors. Just their carved designs hold me in place staring at the beautiful flowers and creatures that tell a story that I can't understand, but can only admire their beauty. I reach my hand out to touch a beautiful flower with a pixie like creature next to it, but the doors begin to open.

A seducingly beautful room is revealed. Bigger then any room I've seen. From the thick rugs to the paintings hanging from the walls to the vaulted ceilings with its intricate designs and color. The room itself, emanates strength, power, beauty and......lust. A strange mix but potent enough that if one stayed in this room for more then a minute it would consume you and compel you to never leave.

It calls to your soul to stay and discover its many secrets. It's true emotions, strange that a room could speak to one such like it is. but nevertheless it was and it kept pulling me in and I could do nothing but let it. I pass by the massive bed covered in black and red sateen sheets that seemed to be moving as if the wind was blowing them, and puppeting them into hands that beckened me to it. Saying come and live your fantasies, your every desire fulfilled. Out of everything in this room, always the bed felt more alive more clear in its siren calling to me, its vibrant red sheets that promised my dreams and the black promised its fulfillment. Both temptingly sweet.

Yet I could't go to it, I had to find the person with the pleading voice that called my name. It offered me more mystery then any of these foreign temptations. But the Voice, it stopped calling me. Where did it go, why did it stop. Why does it always stop in this room, playing games is not what I want.

I know the Voice is in here, He must be here for why lead me throughout this mansion and stop everytime I enter this room. A realaization accured to me for the first time, this must be His bedroom. He's lead me to his bedroom but why hide? whoever this being, one thing is for certain he must love games. If it is a game he wants, then a game he will have. If he won't come to me then i will make him come to me.

I turn back to the beautiful promises of the black and red sheets. Maybe I will finally indulge myself in my fantasies since it is only a dream what can it hurt. If I can't take guilty pleasures in a dream then what was the point of dreaming all together.

The bed sensing my descion seemed to make the sheets go into a sateeny frenzie where black become red and red black. Showing me the beauty of desire and pleasure melting together. The black sheet took on a form of a hand as I neared the egde of the bed. I took it.

Immediatiley I was wraped by delicate sateen sheets that felt like the most inviting carress i have ever felt. It wrapped around my waist and began climbing my back. As the black enfolded me the red began its ascention to my breasts, it felt like to strong hands gently careesing, kneading building pleasures that had to ensue guilt, for nothing feeling this good should be allowed. My arms stretched above my head and when I didn't feel the mattress thats when I noticed I was floating on air. Awareness and shock opened my eyes wide, seaching for whatever power that was holding me up would show itself or himself.

Thats when the black sheets enfolding me began to take form as I was gently laid down on the soft plush mattress I stared up at the transfroming figure in front of me. Whoever it was, was tall and strong for it demanded to be aknowledged as such. Not even fully formed it came closer, so close I could see the beautiful features of its face starting to take on human color, but then he brought his newly formed head to my ear and whispered "Hello Sarah, I'm happy to see you've accepted my warm invition to a begining of a beautiful nightmare." Now his head his whole form had taken on solid and realazation hit me like a bucket of ice cold water.

"Goblin King" I announced my discovery witnessed his pleasure in my understanding of who he was and then everything really turned into a black abyss of nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2!! thank you all who have read and please leave a review I highly appreciate your opinions! Enjoy!!! Oh and I don't own Labyrinth, except the newly released dvd that I have on pre-order at barnes and noble!!! hahaha

Look after you

Waking out of your sleep with such a start is something I would'nt wish on anyone. Your heart is racing, your body is sweating and your brain seems to want to leap out of your head. Not to mention your own emotions going crazy due to the fact that everything you thought was a dream isn't.

For the past three years I thought I had imagined everything, the Goblin King, the castle beyond the Goblin city, the labyrinth and all within it. But now....could it all have been real? I try to relax and lay back down on my pillow as I cover myself up with black sateen sheets so.....wait, black sateen sheets. I don't own any sateen sheets let only black.

I jump out of bed so quickly that I loose my balance and stumble over my slippers. I reach for the lamp by my bed and turn it on.

And just like in te dream the sheets a black smooth sateen. "oh, my gosh" I gently whisper to myself. What am I gonna do with these sheets, Karen knows theres no way I can afford it, now she's gonna think I'm lying about how much I make at the cafe. Great. Just when the raging waters of chaos was settling between us. But I think I have a more serious situation that needs my attention.

The GOBLIN KING is real! And why haven't I remembered him for these past three years. Everything is all coming back now one at a time, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didaymus, and dear little baby Toby that I wished away! Oh my, what was I thinking back then, obviously I wasn't. Why is he haunting my dreams now after three years of no contact. Too tired and weary I get up check the time and flop back on the bed.

"It's only 3:33" I moan, give up on my thoughts and just grab the sheets. "What am I gonna do with these sheets though?" I say as I pull them over me.

"Why, don't you like the color? Or would you prefer red, precious? Jareth's voice whispered in my ear.

I open my mouth to scream but he holds it shut with the palm of his hand. "Now, now Sarah. If you are to scream I prefer it to be in pleasure not fright. Now be a good little girl and control your emotions while we discuss a few details regarding our future." he gently releases his hand from my mouth.

Just like three years ago he is dressed in his black Goblin King attire looking just as drop dead gorgeous now, with the light of the moon casting shawdows all around him, as he did back then. His features so unearthly, the raise of his chin, his high defined eyebrows and exquisite checkbones. His unworldly eyes that look into your soul as if an open book. My gosh, no one has the right to look this perfect! It's enough to hypnotize you to him, to whatever he says.......did he just say **our future? ** Well that was a nice bucket of water over me.

"What future are you talking about? I won back Toby's future fair and square!" if he thinks he can weasle his way from taking Toby then his got to get through me first. I stand out of bed and come face to face with the wickedly grinning Goblin King.

He gives a little chuckle " Sarah, precious its not your brothers future I'm speaking of, but of yours and mine love." he places his hands on my checks and the warmth of his hands are so tempting to give into but this isn't right and I need to think straight to get to the bottom of this.

I pull his hands away and look up at him "What are talking about?" my voice not coming out as demanding as I intended but who could compose themselves when looking into those stunning eyes.

"Sarah pay attention love for I hate repeating myself." a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice "You my dear, belong to me, you have been for the past three years. Since the moment you accepted my little gift in package of a peach and fully acknowledged me infront of the whole fae court. You my love are mine."

"NO! That can't be, I...I won your stupid labyrinth and broke the glass crystal you wanted me trapped in, thats impossible!!" panic came over me. What was to stop him from really dragging me back with him? There has to be some proof or some law forbidding this. Living your fantasies are good but some fantasies are better left just where they belong, in the safety of your mind.

"You can't just say I"m yours and expect me to believe you, or anything you say for that matter! You would lie and cheat just to get what you want. I'm not a fool Jareth!" I yelled.

He looked more amused by my reaction then mad. "I rather like it when you speak my name with such passion. Makes me glad your spirit hasn't dwindled in this mundane world of yours." and yes he was amused.

"Jareth, stick to the point or get the hell out of my room!!!"

"tsk, tsk, Sarah that is not the way a _wife_ speaks to her **husband." **a wicked smile formed on his lips.

"WHAT!" wife, what wife! I didn't take no vow and nobody asked me, and I definietly would remember a proposal from a Goblin King! or would I, I didn't remember him til this dream. The dream....

"Wait, why where you in my dream tonight?" He sighed deeply and began to slowly circle me. "It wasn't only tonight love, I have been patiently waiting in your dreams for the past three years. Waiting until the time you were ripe enough to pick." one gloved hand barley caressed my back as he circled his way to the front."Waiting in your dreams and looking after you by day." he straigthened in front of me so I had to tilt my head a bit to look up at him.

"Since you finally realized your desire for me tonight in which you moaned and gave into the pleasures that MY bed started, you ultimatly just gave me the assurance I have been waiting for." the next words were whispered in my ear "Your ready to begin forever with me Sarah."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I hope you guys like the story cause there is a plot that none of you will be expecting!!

Well I see I have a lot of story alerts, but just one review :( please review guys it means a lot!!!!! thanks!

Good or bad, I'll take any reviews! lolll

Chapter 3 Dening What is Real

Forever, Forever, Forever. That word kept playing in my head like a broken record. It can't be real, this is probably still my over-active imagination taking over my dreams again. Its not uncommon for me to go overboard... right? I just have to take control of my dream again and wish for all this talk of forever and wife thing will all go away. Yes! perfect thats all I have to do.

"Sarah, come back to earth darling, well until we leave for the underground that is." he voice holding way too much amusement then it should ever have.

I close my eyes and do a qucik mental push up so I can have the strength to push this man out of my dream. Focus Sarah, just focus.

"Jareth, this is my dream space your in, my mind, and my dream room! So please take your fluttering cape, black sateen sheets and your gloved hands out of MY DREAM!!!!!!! I am gonna go to my bed, so please return my sheets!" I turned around and began climbing into my bed, while he just stood there and watched with one eyebrow raised. I glanced at him and made an impatient gesture with my hands so he could bring back my sheet and just go away. And either he's refusing or just being stubborn. Fine, no problem its just a dream, I can enjoy sateen sheets until I wake up. " Fine! don't bring them back. goodnight and goodbye _forever_! I yelled and layed back down and closed my eyes. Soon I will wake up and this will just be a bad nightmare. Yup any minute now....wake up Sarah, come on wake up, open your eyes.

"This is not a dream Sarah, and the more you continue this childish behavior the more my patience wears thin!" he clipped angerly.

"GO AWAY JARETH!" man this dream Jareth is proving to be as stubborn as real life Jareth.

"You leave me no choice, whats said is said." he said something in a strange language and then went silent. I peeked my eyes open just to see if he was gone or if I had actually woken up. Nope he's still there with that dammed smik of his that seems to be there all the time. I take a deep breath and release, I really need to wake up this is getting to be ridiculus. I shiver. I feel cold against my legs. I slowly looked down at my legs, my eyes go wide and I scream.

Snakes, fucking snakes!!!! All on the lower half of the bed. I jump out of the bed and shake the one snake that had twirled its self around my left ankle.

I'm still shaken as hell but dammit I am going to kill him! As I turn around though another realization comes to me... this isn't a dream. If it was I don't think I would feel those slimy cold snakes as well as I did.

But right now anger seems to want to burst out of me like lava, dream or no dream NO one does that to me. I start charging at him with all the fury of an angry bull, just as I raise my hand to smack that stupid smirk off his face, he counters my attack and somehow manages to grab both hands and turn me around, back to his front, in a cage hold. Damm!

"I told you my patience was wearing thin Sarah, now calm down before I throw you in an oubliette with snakes as your companions," his hold frim as steel.

"What the hell is going on Goblin King!" my adrenaline still pumping I try to turn but to no avail, he's too strong.

"I was begining to tell you love, but you began to go into denial as usual." his grip gently starting to release me.

"Talk I'm listening" his grip did loosen and I was able to turn around to face him once again.

He took a deep breath " Sarah there is much you do not know for time has made you forget."

Time had made me forget but I remembered " No I remembered everything just before you showed yourself Jareth, so what are saying? annoyance in my voice.

He looked questioningly at me as if wondering if he should say what he was thinking.

"Sarah when I say years I do not mean these past three years but more in the line of thousands." He came to stand closer to me as if his statement was to render me unconcious. Which it probably would if I had LOST my mind.

"Okayyyy, you know your not making sense Jareth." another deep breath and this time he bent down a bit so he can come nose to nose with me. "Sarah in all your reading where does the origin of the Fae lie in? Think my love, we have known each other before years ago when the this world was shared by our kind and yours. We were forbidden to mortals but none the less, you kind captivated us, you captivated me Sarah." his hands cupped my face, his breath in my face "Remember me Sarah, for our love is writtin in the universe by stars, we gave birth to true love, I descended for you my love." his lips pressed against mine. Warm, sweet and strangly familiar. A breif scene flashed before my eyes of stars falling from the sky and a girl with the same surprise in her face as mine, strange cloaked figures and alters.

His kiss deepend so did mine as if kissing him deeper would help me remember. So familiar but yet so strange.

I broke the kiss "NO, stop please just stop" I couldn't make sense of all this. Too much for my mind. A strange buzzing entered my head, and as I looked up to his face, all I remember seeing before blackness began to invade my vision was his concerned eyes, and his lips on mine again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who reviewed you don't know how much I appreciate it!!!!

Chapter 4 Nothing lasts forever

Jareth's POV

She's more beautiful then I remember up close, her raven hair, luminous skin, her lashes so long it rests on her upper cheecks, and when she opens her eyes the color of the deepest green greets you only to capture you in its depths. An angel. Holding her now after all these years feels unreal. Especially since she's so peacful, since she fainted. I know she would demand to be released if she awoke. Her stubbornes has not subsided in the least, and that is the way I like it.

Watching her grow from babe to women has been tortorus to say the least. It does not get any easier the second time around. From first cry to final breath I watched the first time she romed the earth but this time there will be no finial breath, for it will be mine first before her's is every taken away from her. Four thousand years of dreaming of her, yearning for her embrace, searching but never finding, keep calling her name and never recieving an answer.

"oh Sarah, please don't be difficult, I've waited so long for you." I gently place her on her bed. I can't resist the need to touch her face, I trace her delicate jaw and her red plump lips that once yearned to be kissed by mine, just as I yearn for hers now. Time has had no impact on the strength of my love for her, I've endured the trails of hell litteraly and still my love is a bright beacon shining only for her. She was and will be again mine.

I carfully raised her nightshirt up a little only see my mark. Still there and as bold and dark as ever, reborn this time with a new future. Overlooked as only a "birthmark", true that it is a birthmark but it is also **my mark**. If she really paid attention to it she would see it resembles my amulet with the exception of a snake wrapped around it. Two snakes to be exact coming from two ends to meet in the middle. That paticular part I have cloaked with my magic since her birth, my only protection for her that has come from years of exploring and strengthing my magic. I have shielded her from the others and most importantly form him. And so far it has worked but now... now that she has truly began to awaken, she will be in danger again. The sooner she is truly mine the better for safety. For he will come again and try to take that which does not belong to him or destroy that which he cannot have, if only in spite of me.

_Dimitri, commander of the dark magic_ will not cease until he has taken away all that is precious to me. Until i am left with nothing but my hallow dreams and a shell of a being is left of me. Now that she has awaken he will know and he will come.

If only she accepted me in the labyrinth three years ago, together with the power from the Labyrinth she would have recovered her memories and gained back her powers. But she had lost her trust along with her memories and she refused, left me again, unknowingly, but left me she did.

The light and slight sound of my cousin arriving tore me from my thoughts "Armond, what news have you of him?" I turned to look at his face. Armond as always never betrayed any emtotions weather good or bad, he was here to serve or die protecting me and mine.

"He's aware" was his only stoic reply.

My hands ball into fists, "Has he contacted you?"

"Not of yet, I believe he waits till you take the girl down with you." he warned.

"I have no other way to protect her, we must leave at once." urgency in my voice cloaked with worry. "Prepare the the elders for the cermony, and prepare the servents and goblins to recieve their new Queen with the same joy and respect they recived me, go, we will follow soon." my voice resonating authority once again.

Armond just stared at me a moment as if to question my command but thought better of it and vanished with a swirl of light.

I turn to Sarah once again, if only I could hold this moment forever....I could but in the end Dimitri will still be waiting and watching.

"Awake, precious." from her head down to her toes I run my hand above the her, gentle magic to calm and wake her from her sleep. She shouldn't put up much of a fight until after the ceramony, this spell will work since she has no idea how to use her magic. After the ceremony, there will be quite a battle going on. For all her memories past and present will collide and if she is still the Sarah I know she will be one angry Queen. Well, as these mortals here like to say "We shall cross that bridge when we get to it"... a soft chuckle escaped me, for Sarah and bridges do not mix very well.

She began to move and scrunch her eyebrows together, as she struggled to wake up. I watched with a hungry of thousands of years, coveting that which never should have been, but longing and aching for her. She strected her arms above her head, arching her back and pushing her breasts forward. ohhhh how she can be so cruel without knowing.

Now, she has matured into the beautiful bewitching woman I remember and not the unsure little girl of three years. Every inch an alluring women and every inch ready to join me. No more waiting this time. I take what is mine, what was given to me freely then will have to apply for my overtake of her will.

For lessons have been learned. And learning that nothing lasts forever makes one contingent of only your own plans.

'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: do not own Labyrinth.

Chapter 5 Rush Rush

Jareth's POV

Watching Sarah wake up was more excruciating then I thought. For it seemed more of her beauty was awakening with her. Innocence of sleep disappearing as the seductive beauty of the women she has grown into wakes to enchant me. She's always enchanted me, always made me catch my breath, and as a creature of the Underground _that_ alone is rare.

"mmm...Jareth?" eyes half open she stares at me.

"Yes Sarah," now would be as good a time as any to prepare her "Wake up darling we have a wedding to go to." I say and begin to help her out of bed.

Her forehead wrinkling in a bewildered frown she asked "What wedding?

"Why, really Sarah that is not a very nice thing to say, but since it is our wedding day, I assume it is just your nerves. How is it you humans say...oh yes "_cold feet" _I believe."

"Oh...I...I'm sorry Jareth, how strange. But why can't I remember anything about a wedding?" she looked absolutely adorable all confused and submissive. Contrary from her usual behavior but endearing none the less.

"My dear, because you gave me your consent to prepare everything, you said anywhere, anyhow as long as we could be together forever, so I suggest you take my hand love and we can be on our way." Nothing wrong with adding some cement to the lie. Besides by the time she remembers it won't matter what I've said. She just needs a little push, along with my magic it will get her to the alter.

"hmm...I guess." still unsure she answers. Only natural I suppose that my magic hasn't totally blinded her from he truth; whatever she saw before she fainted must have triggered her magic, it's the only logical explanation. I must hurry things along before she realizes, my magic will only last for so long.

Maybe a change of dress would do the trick. Already knowing her dream wedding dress from three years ago I figure something similar, but more grown up...ahh a beautiful white strapless sateen with a feathered like train, with many jewels embedded in the bodice of course. I conjured up a crystal with the image and placed it her hands to wait for her approval.

She stared at the crystal, mesmerized by what she saw. "Is this my wedding dress?" she asked not even taking her eyes off he image.

"Yes, does it not please you?" I know it does but I wish for her to say it.

She looks up startled at the assumption "No.....I mean Yes It's absolutly breathtaking, It pleases me very much."

Not as much as I will please you tonight my Pet.

But if we don't get moving now there won't be a tonight. I snap my fingers and both of us are dressed for our wedding. Me in my midnight blue coat ensemble she was so hypnotized with in the glass ballroom and her....words were not enough for it would never do her beauty justice. The bodice of the dress tight, showing a generous display of her supple breasts. While waist down she was wrapped in smooth sateen surrounded by a beautiful long train of white feather like material that flowed like ripples of water.

"You look positively gorgeous, like an angel my love." she literally took my breath away. Standing there in virginal white, the impact of her actually wearing the dress was tremendously overwhelming. For she stood in white before me two times before once in the glass ballroom and the other a long, long time ago.

"Thank you" she shyly replies as she sees the hunger in my gaze and blushes. Blush my love for it will only heighten my desire for your innocence.

"Take my hand Sarah and close your eyes" she obeys as told. But as much as I enjoy her compliance I miss her fiery spirit more. But I won't take this moment for granted for it will be a very long while before she trusts me as she does now. I conjure up another crystal and threw it up in the air and we were transported from her world to the Underground. The alter of Dedication to be exact.

Everything was in order just as commanded and as expected. By the alter stood Armond with the three elders. Servants and Subjects all gathered dressed in their finest for their King's taking of a Queen. All were present that resided in my court and some from neighboring kingdoms also.

Sarah stared at the many unfamiliar faces much like she did in the glass ballroom. Except this time no one dared to tease or ridicule her. She always had the power to make them stop to make them all kneel to her. She just never knew for her brother was her only concern then. My mistake to be more precise, now that I look at the game I played it didn't work as I planned, she charmed everyone she met and my interferences didn't waken any memories of us but only pushed her further away from the truth and me. Painted me the monster instead of lover. It disguised my true intentions and left a bitter taste not only for me but Sarah as well. No more, for my world is just starting to warm, from the cold existence it was.

I bent close to her ear and whispered what we were to do "Precious, we will walk all the way down to the alter with the three elders, from there just follow everything I do regarding the ritual, but do not be alarmed when they prick your finger it is all part of the ceremony love" she widened her eyes a bit at the finger pricking but seemed to still be in the enthrallment of my magic. Good she needed to stay collected a bit longer.

She nodded stating that she understood and intertwined her arm to mine. We began to walk down the long aisle, my subjects all bowing as we passed.

Armond did well. The hall was all done in beautiful colors, the high columns adorned with white lilies and vines that wrapped around it. The alter had my colors of course, blue velvet tapestries on and around it, the elders also wore blue. All over were hundreds of white roses and grand white candelabras.

Sarah had her mouth open a bit at the scene before her. Just like three years ago, the wonder and innocence still in her eyes.

We reached the alter and the elders presented us and began the ceremony. It's really not a complicated process but for someone unknown to our laws it could seem a bit confusing.

All I wanted was to be done with the ceremony and take her directly to my chambers. I will not wait until her innocence is mine, once my seed is in her Dimitri cannot touch her, if he dares, he will loose everything he has, his kingdom, his title and of course his powers. But like all plans, things can also go very wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooo happy so many people have put me on story alert and favorite story, it means a lot to me and I hope you all like this chapter! And I still don't own Labyrinth…

Chapter 6 My Immortal

Jareth's POV

The elders brought over the blossom of unity and immortality, by intertwining this vine around both our forearms it symbolizes our unity as becoming one being in mind, and by the two thorns on the end of the vine just right below the unbudded blossom, that will unite Sarah to my immortality, if I perish so will she, and I will perish if she dies. The thorn must prick my forefinger as well as Sarah's simultaneously.

"upek simpoten kyell tomak" (together in existence united) In the ancient language of the Fae the elders chanted while wrapping the vine. Sarah enamored with my magic, watched, fascinated by all she saw and heard. I couldn't help but smile throughout the ceramony, for if Sarah truly didn't love me, my magic would not have had any hold on her. Her will alone could have broken the spell within a few moments. Her soul remembers mine and it does not fight, soon she will be completely mine body and soul.

She followed every movement I made perfectly, and as one of the elders took hold of our forefingers, she flinched slightly as the thorn pierced her skin and as the flower began to blossom through the life giving power of our blood she watched enamored at the red rose that appeared. A beautiful rose emerged, with petals of velvet red.

The elders were pleased for there were no imperfections with the blossomed bud. A sign of a blessed union. As the elders placed the rose on the alter for all to witness and the vine disappeared from our arms, all in attendance applauded for the ceremony was complete, save for one last act. The groom must always kiss his bride.

I pulled her closer to me and gently tipped her chin up "Sarah, forever and always you are my Queen." I bent down and finally kissed the sweet red lips I coveted for so long. Oh how sweet she is. How innocence drips off of her, an addicting drug I can never forfeit.

I pulled back and turned us both towards our guests, as we were announced as King Jareth and Queen Sarah of the Goblin Realm. Cheers and applause greeted us once more as we walked out of the Hall of Dedication and walked right into our ballroom. A grand reception awaited but this King and Queen will retire right after our first waltz. A feeling of unease was starting to be felt coming from Sarah, and I believe she is starting to fight off my magic; not a good sign.

As we were seated at the middle of the beautifully embellished table that stretched a great circle around the ballroom Sarah began to wrinkle her forehead as if trying hard to remember something. I leaned close to her ear and said "Something a matter my Queen?"

She just stared at me still confused, oh my little Sarah fighting so soon. Well better hurry things along. First waltz must come before first toast.

Armond came and sat to my left and spoke quietly "My sire, is all to your liking?"

"You have done exceedingly well." Praise where praise is due, he truly did a beautiful job.

"If I may be bold your Highness, I suggest you don't dawdle for it is confirmed that Dimitri is headed to your castle." His eyes took on a note of urgency.

My smile faded, my happiness was replaced by a darker colder emotion that I hoped to remain dormant. "Then announce our first waltz Armond."

A slight emotion of surprise flashed on his face "What song would you wish to be played my King?" amusement flickered in his voice but his face still serious.

I hadn't thought of what song to be played, I intended originally to have our song in the glass ballroom to be played but I didn't want to bring those memories into these new true memories she will have. Hmm maybe I should ask her and see what she would wish.

I turned back to my beautiful confused Queen "Sarah love, what would you like for us to dance our first waltz too?"

Her forehead eased her push against my magic stopped and she said "It's all coming back to me now" she said firmly.

My face took on a look of complete astonishment, impossible I would have felt her break through my magic, no she couldn't have already.

"It's originally by Meatloaf but I like Celine Dion's version better." She said

I was dumbfounded by my own assumption. She was referring to a song, I laughed out loud out of relief and Armond hearing everything already began to announce our first waltz and as I grabbed Sarah's hand to walk her to the dance floor I realized how scared she made me feel. How I could never let her go no matter what she demanded of me, I would give everything her heart desired except her freedom. It was mine and if she ever left me again this time not only would I wither and die but she as well.

We reached the floor and I took hold of her small waist and hand, as she put her hand on my shoulder. The music began with the sound of piano and a beautiful voice that accompanied it a little after.

She would look up timidly at first then took strength as the song began to grow in its melody. As I listened to the words of the songs I began to think of how well I knew what my little girl was thinking. Did she purposely pick this or just coincidence. Her face began to take on different emotions, longing, sorrow, angry, love, and just as what the song was saying remembrance.

I felt my magic being peeled off, her magic taking to life. I closed the small space between us; she didn't fight it but seemed to be lost in the moment. She remembered, but how much and how will she react to what I have done. The songs words working it spell.

_All coming back to me, the flesh and the fantasy all coming back to me_

Lust and longing in our eyes

_If you forgive me all this, and I forgive you all that_

Compassion and leniency as a single tear fell from her eyes

_We forgive and forget and its all coming back to me now_

The song ended and we just stared at each other knowing we were to begin a journey that would feel like walking on broken glass. Not impossible but painfully soul crushing.

She reached her small hand to cup my cheek as she was drawing closer for what seemed to be a kiss, the hall doors slammed opened and Dimitri with dark court walked in.

"hmm…It is all coming back to me now." Dimitri announced loudly.

Sarah turned towards the voice and her eyes widened and said "Dimitri" as she fainted in my arms.

My eyes turned black and so did my clothing as it changed instantly to my black armor.

"I believe she remembers me as well, wouldn't you say Jareth?" Dimitri said as an evil smile was directed to Jareth.


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own labyrinth. Okay guys I know your going to hate me but I think I going to just go with using a narrator, too many things are about to go down and I think its only fair to get everyone's emotions and actions done correctly. Well let me know if you like it or want me to go back with first person. Thank you to all who reviewed it truly means a lot, it's the only way I know if I'm doing okay. 

Chapter 7 Dark Waltz

Dimitri Stood watching with a feral smile on his face. He couldn't help but be pleased with the reception he received from Jareth. Angry was what suited Jareth, and especially the darkness and power that came along with it.

The atmosphere began to morph from serine to hostile, people in attendance knew who had entered and dared not interfere in this ancient battle; so one by one they disappeared until only Jareth's royal guards were left standing along side Armond and Dimitri and his band of dark lords still stood at the entrance of the ballroom.

The tension of magic so thick from both sides that it began to sizzle and snap in the air like static, turning the grand ballroom into a dark arena of vicious and brutal energy. Ancient powers that lay dormant for over three thousand years were finally being summoned to come forth and meet their long awaited destiny. Only the beings which gave life to this dark energy could ever command it and wield it to their bidding.

Jareth never lifting his gaze from Dimitri, carefully lifted Sarah into his arms, whispered words in ancient fae, and she disappeared from his hold. Now that Sarah was safe in their chambers the dark waltz could begin.

Dimitri looked irked with Sarah's absence but covered quickly with a sharp snap of colorful magic above his head whirling and twisting, images of grotesque creatures appearing. The display did not go unnoticed by Jareth who began a darker more sinister display of magic above him but unlike Dimitri's, Jareth's magic held no image of dark creatures but just a black void that seemed to consume all energy from the room.

Dimitri lifted an eyebrow at Jareth's demonstration of the dark arts "Impressive Jareth, have you been practicing?" he began to walk towards Jareth slowly "because last I remember you were a bit hesitant" scowling as if trying to remember Dimitri continued to provoke Jareth with his words "In fact, I remember you too weak to counter this!" with his last word, a bright blue light flew from his hand going directly to Jareth's head.

Jareth simply lifted both hands in front of him and produced a transparent shield and without so much of a blink countered his attack with a the same magic Dimitri had used. Showcasing his vast knowledge of magic was not limited like before.

"Dimitri, you seem to be taking things for granted, truly you insult me with this child's play." Now Jareth began walking in opposite of Dimitri, as they both circled the dance floor of the ballroom, never taking their eyes off of their opponent.

"You won't win Jareth, you lost her to me last time and this time won't be any different." Dimitri stated smugly.

Jareth laughed wickedly "Too late Dimitri, as you saw when you invited yourself to our wedding." And snarled "Sarah is mine as it should have been."

Dimitri went stoic, tilting his head slightly he said "That still won't stop me Jareth, and you know it. She remembered me the moment she set her eyes on me, Can you say as much _Jareth." _ A wicked smile of triumph returned to Dimitri's face. And his words worked as accurately as a missile hitting its target at dead center.

Jareth roared as he launched a black ball of fire from his hands towards Dimitri's chest.

Dimitri not expecting the strength of energy that Jareth emitted, blocked a little too late, as he fell down unto the floor with a slight burn to his clothes and chest. Dimitri slowly touched his chest realizing for the first time that Jareth had indeed acquired the secrets of the dark arts after all. But that feeling of realization was quickly replaced by hot fiery angry "I will crush you Jareth and take again all that you hold dear!" spoken with such malice and hatred that had it been directed to anyone else the magic in the words would have turned them into ash.

The guards on both sides just watched and waited for any command from their Lords, for they knew better then to attack when not commanded.

Jareth and Dimitri continued to they dark waltz of death and just as they both began to summon their magic for attack, a great light entered from the ceiling blinding them all. "ENOUGH!" A powerful voice spoke with great authority. "With whose authority was this quarrel given life to a duel of magic?"

All in the room kneeled to their High King, including Jareth and Dimitri who lowered their heads also. Having the attention of the High King was not something they both wished to happen.

"Answer me Jareth and Dimitri, under whose authority!" the High King loosing his patience.

Simultaneously Jareth and Dimitri answered "Father we…." Both stopped short in their answer as they realized they had spoken as one, and stared at each other with complete hatred.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to everyone! Thank you all who have read and those who have reviewed! Cookies for all!!!!! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 8 Rules, Rules, Rules

King Odin stared at his sons with much disappointment. Three thousand years and they were still bickering over the girl. His plan had not worked at all.

"Two Kings quarreling over the same girl…again, do you both not tire of fighting? Do you both not remember the consequences of your actions?" King Odin sighed, tired for once in his infinite existence. He truly had no patience left regarding the situation that stood in front of him. His only two sons who had already been banished from the higher heavens, forced to live and rule in the Underground as punishment for breaking the laws of Ancient Fae.

He continued to stare at his sons, as both continued to keep quiet.

Both so similar, that it was difficult to say who was more cunning and stubborn then the other. They both were aggressive, possessive, selfish and arrogant beyond measure. And that was the dilemma, both were too similar that they can not co exist.

"It seems I must settle this matter once and for all." Jareth and Dimitri looked up at their father and King with a wary sense of anticipation. "I will give you both one final chance." He looked from one son to another, hating what he was about to say, but it was the only solution left. "Thirty days to court her, and if by the end she has not chosen or is not with child by either one of you, then I will take her." King Odin announced with finality.

Jareth and Dimitri fumed at their father's proclamation. "**WHAT!"** exclaimed both in unison! They both stared at each other again in hatred for speaking at the same time, but quickly turned their attention to their King. They both had been issued an ultimatum by their own father.

Dimitri spoke first "That is unfair and unjust, for she was my wife first."

Jareth smirked at Dimitri's outburst, knowing that questioning the High King was not something that was taken lightly.

"You **dare **question my authority, **boy**!" energy crackling around King Odin like a lighting shower.

Jareth just grinned, having patience was the one thing he had learned to have over the years and right now it paid off. Watching his father turn his anger on Dimitri was a plus for him.

"Father, forgive me, I spoke out of turn." Dimitri bowed again to his father, truly showing his remorse. Odin hated being so rough with them but it was necessary, and having a new consort with not be so bad either. Though older by existence King Odin was the same in appearance, young and virile and equally handsome as his sons. With broad shoulders, tall and imposing figure, long black hair, forest green eyes, just like the girl, King Odin was captivating and intimidating. Pleasing the mortal girl would be a task he would enjoy. She was a beauty among her kind and any offspring especially a male child would be refreshing.

"Rise Dimitri, and remember who you speak with. I am not only your father but your High King as well." He rose from his thorn and came to stand before his sons. Observing his offspring he noticed how one was like fire and the other like ice, both dangerous and unpredictable and both able to destroy the other; but not without destroying himself in the process. Perhaps he should just take the girl now. No, he could not for he has already spoken and going back on his own words was not acceptable.

"Jareth, as Sarah has been wed to you now she will stay in your kingdom for the duration of the thirty days. But since Dimitri was her husband before he will stay in your castle and have an equal chance at winning her love. If at any time either one of you succeeds in getting her with child, then she will be your Queen." He turned and walked gracefully back to his thorn and sat elegantly. But before he vanished he gave them on last rule "Oh, and boys, if either one of you decides to cheat……I will be watching." With an evil smile he vanished from the hall leaving the two brothers to straighten out the details themselves.

"Well then that settles it, I will go and check on Sarah, I'll let you know how she is.' Dimitri stated in a matter of fact tone and began heading towards the hall doors.

"Not so fast little brother." Jareth said as the doors magically closed shut. "I believe my **wife** needs to rest and will decide to see you when she awakens."

Dimitri clasped his hands together and tapped his thumbs together. "It seems we've reached an impasse."

"So it seems" Jareth said as his eyes narrowed at his brother. He was up to something, whenever he brought his hands together like that he was up to no good.

"I suggest we both wait for her in her chambers until she wakes up then."

"_I_ suggest that you _leave _and never return." Countered Jareth.

"Where is your brotherly love Jareth? I am deeply hurt!" Dimitri said sarcastically.

"Dimitri, as much as I despise you, I have better things to do with my time then have a duel of words with you. No competition anyway." Smiling smugly, Jareth began to walk to the door.

"I will get her with child before you do Jareth, and when I do I will crush your little kingdom to bits!" annoyance surfacing through his last words.

"In order to accomplish that you would have to have her in your bed." Jareth looked at Dimitri as if trying to remember something. "Oh, yes and if I remember correctly she happens to be in _my bedchambers_." He turned around and vanished but his voice still lingered as he said "the guest chambers on the second floor brother, pick whichever one suite's you."

Dimitri's nostrils flared, his angry getting the better of him he turned around and slammed a fireball directly at all the tables that were there. His eyes gleamed an evil red as turned and walked out of the ballroom but not before he sent a little whisper of a warning to Jareth "Alls fair in love and war Jareth." And then vanished from sight in a black mist.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all again for taking the time to read and review! I appreciate it alottttt! Lol

Well now we start working our way to a very dark and evil plot! Be warned it will get worse before it gets better. Oh and remember what King Odin said at the end of chapter 8 regarding cheating. mwhahahahaha

Chapter 9 Awakenings

A cool breeze entered through the open window and swayed the silk that hung from the enormous bed. Caressed the black silken hair and ivory skin of the enchanting creature that lay in his bed. It snuck between the sheets to caress ivory mounds with soft pink peaks, journeyed south down a flat plain of toned stomach to reach a treasure he coveted long ago.

A whimper escaped the precious creature. She moved and touched her breasts trying to understand and grasp emotions not yet experienced. A gentle breeze licked on his treasure. To give her a taste of what is yet to come. Pleased by the moan he received the wind vanished out through the window just as quickly as it came.

As soon as Jareth opened the doors, he sensed Dimitri had already been here. To Jareth his scent was as vile as the Bog of eternal stench, it stunk up the room. He moved further in, closer to his beloved to make sure she was safe. At seeing his Sarah peacefully asleep he relaxed and let his guard down a bit. No harm in having him look at what he could not have.

No sooner did he think those words, that he realized Sarah was naked underneath the sheets. For her arms were bare and her breasts were molded by the thin sheets. His fists clenched at his sides, anger was raging through him like red hot lava ready to explode. How dare he touch her! _In his own bedchambers nonetheless! _

He should have known and not let his guard down so quickly. A mistake not to be repeated again, Jareth was no fool. And fair was not in his vocabulary either.

So be it, if this is the game he chooses to play then he will loose. Dimitri was nothing but a pup when games like these were played by Jareth.

No one will take her away this time. And he was going to make sure of that now. He made his way to the other side of the bed, as he began to undress himself. He could just magically dissolve his clothing but he preferred in manual labor. The harder you work for something the better you enjoy the rewards.

Left with just his trousers he climbed on the side of the bed, slowly with much gentleness he touched her check and trailed his hand along her jaw and neck. Stopping at the beginning of her breasts he began to lift the black sateen sheets to reveal perfect creamy breasts. His breath caught, but he still lowered the sheet down slowly savoring every inch that was revealed to him. A smile of triumph graced his beautifully flawless face. At last he will have her, all of her. And if fate is on his side his seed will take root in her belly tonight.

He started to slowly trace soft circles around her stomach going up to her breasts, where he began to knead the creamy mounds as he lowered his head and licked the tip. Sarah stirred, moaned and automatically moved her hands to his head.

Jareth thought to that maybe Dimitri's little visit was not as bad as he thought; it put Sarah on the road to ecstasy without much effort on his part. He would have to thank his brainless brother for the help later, like when he would be kicking his nasty little ass out of his kingdom.

"Sarah' he purred her name. He placed his hand in between her legs to find her wet and ready but he couldn't help him self, as he began to manipulate the sensitive flesh. Ever so slowly he began to slide one finger in. Dam, she was tight! It was going to be a bit painful for her but ever so pleasurable for him. He continued on trying to get her as ready as possible for him. Her breathing began to come in gasps as she was on the verge of her first orgasm, he gave her no pause in his ministrations, and finally she cried out in pure bliss. As she gently calmed from the overwhelming pleasures her lover and husband gifted her with. Jareth parted her legs a bit more so he was fully hovering over her now, poised and ready to enter when Sarah moaned Dimitri's name.

Never in all his long infinite life had Jareth felt pain as intense and anger so dark then he did at this instant. Betrayal followed along with pain and anger and the room chilled, the fire in the hearth went out. And a voice too familiar whispered "Jareth" in the dark room but it came too late.

Sarah was wide awake and looking at Jareth standing over her on the side of the bed, with a look she had not seen in over three thousand years. Yes she remembered, she remembered everything. Three years ago was not the first time she laid her eyes on the so called Goblin King. She knew him before when he was not only a King but a God like creature from the heavens. Her thoughts were interrupted when Dimitri's voice spoke "Did you call me my love?" He stood on the other side of the bed and kissed her hand while his eyes lingered on her scarcely covered bosoms. She realized quickly and covered herself quickly.

To angry to speak Jareth just continued to watch her.

"It was you, wasn't it Dimitri?" she accused and in a momentary rage she slapped his silly grin off his face. "How dare you take advantage of me like this?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the assault. As angry as he was, he couldn't help but enjoy the scene that was playing out before him and he was beginning to understand what prompted Sarah to speak Dimitri's name when it should have been his. But he would let Sarah handle it.

Dimitri looked shocked as he rubbed his check. "Sarah love, what ever do you mean? I have just seen you awake now." He said as innocently as possible.

Sarah just looked more peeved "Don't dare play the fool with me Dimitri! I know you were using your magic to make me think it was you…." She stopped not know how to put what had happened a few minutes ago "being _intimate_ with me." There that was as delicate as she could think of at that moment.

Jareth couldn't hide his amusement any longer and gave out a rich laugh but was cut short when he was slapped by Sarah.

He looked at her confused "What was that for!" and sounding a bit peeved.

"That's for taking advantage of me while unconscious you pervert!"

Now Dimitri had to laugh and say "Oh that's rich Sarah, I had truly missed your _fire_!

Sarah just stared at Dimitri for a moment, contemplating if she should just slap the bastard again or just slam him against the wall with a bit of magic. Oh yes, she remembered all right, she could and was going to do just that to both imbeciles, when the room turned bright and a beautiful, heavenly gorgeous man who was looking as intensely at her as Jareth or Dimitri combined, stood at the foot of the bed.

"Hello Sarah, welcome back. I believe we need to have a long awaited conversation regarding my two sons."


	10. Chapter 10

You guys are awesome!!! You truly don't know how much it means to me when I read a review or get a story alert!!! Double chocolate chip cookies for everyone!!!! And regarding the story all I can say is remember King Odin's words at the end of chapter 8.

I don't like this chapter very much but I had to get it out, hope it does not bore you all I'll do better next chapter!!! Promise!!!

Chapter 10 Cheating

King Odin stood as glorious and magnificent as ever. Dressed all in white from head to toe he looked breathtakingly beautiful. Sarah just stared mouth agape. Jareth and Dimitri just looked very annoyed. Both their plans were ambushed now by their own father. They both knew he was up to something.

"I believe introductions are in order my dear, and since I seem to have rendered everyone speechless, I think it wise for me to introduce myself." He came to stand in front of Dimitri and kissed her hand as he said "I am King Odin ruler of the 1st realm of seven. And father to these young men who wish to win your heart Sarah." His voice more hypnotizing then Jareth's or Dimitri's combined, and strangely familiar.

"Hello" Sarah said breathlessly.

A smug grin was Odin's reply. He knew the effect he had on women and he especially liked the effect it had on this particular woman. Sweet, that she is. No wonder his two sons were so infatuated with her.

He drank her up from head to toe, unashamedly staring at her body as if she were a piece of juicy steak hot of the grill. And reminding Sarah of how inappropriate this whole scene was. She had two men after her and their father looking at her as if he wanted to just devour her.

"Allow me to remedy your discomfort my dear" with a snap of his fingers, Sarah found herself clothed in a luxurious green dress made of silk. It was beautiful but very revealing, leaving very little to the imagination. The material was very thin and without proper undergarments it traced and outlined every curve especially now that she stood up from the bed.

"Father if you don't mind, I would appreciate you allowing the task of dressing my _Wife_ to me." Jareth said with vexation.

Odin gave him a look of warning but decided against chiding him for his tone. He knew Jareth loved the girl probably as much as Dimitri but he had promised them both a fair chance to win her, yet he never said playing fair was apart of that bargain. He just said he would be watching. Now all he had to do was get the ball rolling and the rest would take care of it self. If Sarah was as strong as claimed then she should have no trouble playing along.

"In the future you may have that privilege if you succeed and if she allows it. But now I believe Sarah and I must leave. We have a lot to discuss. Dimitri, Jareth we will return shortly." His announcement held no room for argument. And they would not dare. Not yet anyway.

Sarah felt a bit belittled by the way they spoke of her as if she were a doll that they could do as they pleased with. It miffed her a bit but she was more curious to see what King Odin had to say. If only she could stop ogling over him. Sure Dimitri was dangerously handsome and Jareth mysteriously handsome but this man, who called himself their father was something altogether unearthly.

Dimitri stepped forward and bowed to his father and said "As you wish my Lord." Then he turned towards Sarah and reached for her hand, with a sly smile he whispered to her ear "Green suits you well love, but my body on you will fit more perfectly." As he kissed her hand and left giving Jareth a smug smile.

Jareth, head held high and feeling a very alien emotion of helplessness decided to give Sarah a bit more then mere words of pleasure. With a nod and bow to his father first, he turned to Sarah and as quickly as a snake ready to attack he kissed Sarah fiercely and disappeared before she could have a chance to recover from her breathless and flush state the kiss left her in.

King Odin just sighed at both his son's behaviors.

"Come take my hand Sarah, come with me to paradise and stay as long as you wish." His velvety voice crooned.

Sarah approached on compulsion not her own, but strangely she didn't want to fight it. So she took his hand and instantly there transported to what was his kingdom in the 1st realm of seven.

Beauty. Just one word to describe what she saw but it still could not do it justice. His kingdom was like a Camelot made of glass, jewels and gold. Never had she seen anyplace so beautiful as this.

"It's beautiful" she said as she stared out from a patio of his castle

"I see beauty also." but it was not his kingdom he referring too.

Sarah catching the subtle lust in his tone turned to see he was staring at her. She blushed suddenly feeling like a she was fifteen and receiving attentions from the opposite sex for the first time.

He walked closer to her and put a hand to her waist lightly pushing her further on to the balcony. "Serinthia welcomes you love. It can be more then just a visit if you wish." He gently traced her jaw as he turned her head up to meet his forest green eyes that were so similar to hers.

Sarah was startled to say the least by his revelation but could only stare into his emerald eyes. She knew she did not love him for she had just met him. But he had such an allure to him that she couldn't resist his charms.

He bent his head slowly towards her red parted lips; she closed her eyes as his lips came in contact with hers.

Instantly she grasped her side and doubled over in pain.

"Sarah! What is it love?" Startled by her sudden wave of pain he knelt beside to see what was the matter. Sarah screamed in pain clutching her side. Odin seeing her pain was coming from where her hand was, he gently pried her hands away from her side only to be shocked by her bloodied hands. Her side was bleeding as if it had been stabbed by an invisible knife.

He quickly lifted her from off the ground and carried her to his bed. Lifted up her dress and saw the mark. Understanding dawned on him as bright as the sun. His clever boys had marked her. Anyone who dared touch her would cause them pain. But since he was a God it ricocheted of him to her. Very wise, he had underestimated his sons.

Quickly he laid his hand upon her marks, and the pain and blood disappeared. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and opened her eyes to see King Odin standing over her. She felt a breeze where there shouldn't be a breeze. Realizing her dress was up she quickly jack-knifed in an up right position to cover herself.

King Odin only smiled at her bashfulness. He saw no need to cover such perfection.

"Why was I in such pain, what happened" she asked confused.

"It looks like my sons have marked you my dear, how it has gone unnoticed baffles me but I assume it was done while in your mothers womb. Had it been done after I would have been aware. My boys are more clever then I gave they credit for." the last statement he said more to himself.

"What mark?" she asked then it occurred to her she was born with a rather large birthmark on her hip.

King Odin turned to Sarah "We will have to begin your lessons at once my dear; your magic must be restored." He said more for his own benefit then for her own good. If he wanted to keep her she had to have the ability to ward of the magic in those markings herself. And if she did not want him, then he would take nothing less then to be the first in sampling her glorious body, his lust must be satisfied. And if his sons dared to interfere…the more sweeter the battle. No one said cheating wasn't allowed, he just said he would be watching.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay. Please enjoy this chapter.

I do not own labyrinth.

Chapter 11 Dark Encounters

Armond winced as he heard yet another object crash against the wall. He had intended to go speak with Jareth and see if he could offer any insight to the situation but before he could put his hand on the door knob to Jareth's study he heard crash of glass after glass for the past ten minutes. Realizing he would not relent soon, he decided to go in. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the study.

He found Jareth upon his chair surrounded by black floating crystals and ready to throw another crystal to what seemed to be a painting of…someone but the image was covered with only black paint and had quite a bit of tears from the glass spheres being thrown at it nonstop for the past ten minutes.

"What do you want Armond?" Jareth sneered not even looking his way.

Armond gulped "Your Highness, I merely wanted to seek your company in order to remedy the situation." That caught his attention. Good or bad at least he responded.

"Remedy, Armond?" Jareth asked questioningly and sarcastically. "A REMEDY CAN BE ACHIEVED IF I WASN'T DAMMED TO THE UNDERWORLD!" he yelled.

Armond didn't wince one bit. After so many years of Jareth's temper, one grew accustomed to it. "My Lord you don't have to leave in order to reach her in your fathers kingdom, you only have to wait until she sleeps." He waited for understanding to reach Jareth's face. And it did instantly.

"I have thought about that already, but the problem with that is that my _dear_ brother can join us as well." He said as he sat on the corner of his huge mahogany desk looking at the ruined portrait of what was the image of his father. He had adored the painting and had held on to it protectively since his fall many years ago but since his father had Sarah now, in HIS glorious kingdom that no one in their right mind would want to leave, he was beginning to despise him almost as much as his brother.

Odin was up to something he intended to get to the bottom of it and the hell with all the rules even the ones that required certain protocol to Odin as high King.

Jareth turned a thoughtful look to Armond and said "Armond, you never were one for getting much sleep were you?"

"No your Highness, I really don't require any for I am part fae as yourself my Lord. But what does that have to do with anything?" he asked puzzled

A wicked smile adorned Jareth's face "I need you to keep a certain brother of mine occupied long enough for my special nightly visit to Sarah"

Armond smiled slowly "Consider it already done my Lord."

Finally a chance to spar with Dimitri, Armond had been waiting for a moment like this for many, many centuries. With a satisfied smile on both their faces they began to put their plan into motion.

Pacing back and for in his miserable excuse of a guest room his brother assigned him in, Dimitri had never felt more humiliated! Being placed in a room fit for a servant, he was a King in his own right! But that wasn't the only thing he was fuming about, but at the nerve of Odin's interference. He had no right to take her especially during this rivalry.

But being Odin's son has its advantages. A little saying the mortals have learned well, "the fruit does not fall from the tree" or was it "like father like son" either way he knew his fathers tricks but his father probably wasn't aware of his increase of powers in the dark arts.

Thinking of the dark arts, he was feeling a bit hungry.

Time for dinner "Hmmm…that delicious little morsel of a maid that prepared my room, I believe Tabitha is her name. Yes she would please immensely. AZEZEL!"

He guard opened the door as the second he heard his master call "Yes my liege." He said head bowed as he kneeled.

Dimitri pleased as always with the reverence his subjects showed smiled wickedly as he gave orders for the girl to be brought to his chambers as discreetly as possible. Not that he cared if Jareth found out but it wouldn't do if he told Sarah of his methods.

Maybe he should let this one live, for the sake of appearance. You never know where Jareth's spies could be hiding. Oh well he'll just have to sate his hunger another time but he could definitely satisfy his lust. And he would make sure he was satisfied before he would let her go.

A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. Knowing it was his guard with the girl he snapped his fingers and his garments were replaced. A soft red silk of a robe wrapped around his sculpted body.

"Enter" Dimitri said.

The door was opened by the guard who stepped aside and allowed the wide eyed servant girl to enter. She took one look at Dimitri and stopped halfway through the door. The guard in no mood to be admonished by his King quickly pushed the girl inside and closed the door.

Dimitri walked slowly towards her "Tabitha is your name, correct?" he knew the girl was scared witless and was enjoying every moment of it.

"Yyy….yes your Highness" her voice shook with fear.

"Hmmm…" He took a deep breath as he neared her. She was innocent. Maybe his hunger would be fulfilled fully.

"Tell me Tabitha, Have you ever wished for a King to serve you?" he was toying with her and she knew she was the mouse caught by the great big cat.

She gulped and tried to answer but her mouth went dry and only a whimper was heard.

Dimitri drew so close that he knew she could feel his arousal. Knew it was a foreign language he spoke to her. But as he drew his face close to her neck the temptation was too strong. He nuzzled her neck as one hand held her neck and the other began to travel up her side to slowly graze her breast.

She let out a small whimper again.

"Shhhh…I will make it so that you will enjoy this as much as I will. Now be a good girl and bend your neck so I can taste how sweet your are." The girl to frighten to register what he just said quickly obeyed and felt only too late as his fangs bit into her neck.

Well guess that was something you guys weren't waiting for. I will continue the story with Sarah and King Odin's scene next. I will have something up very quickly hopefully tomorrow. Just wanted to show a bit of Dimitri's dark side. And don't worry Jareth is about to get just as dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Thanks again to all who review and to those who have added my story to their favorites or alerts!! It means soooo much when you read and review!!!! Sorry I should have had this chapter out two days ago but better late then never! Enjoy!!

Chapter 12 Dreams and Secrets

Sarah silently watched King Odin pace back and forth in front of the window she was looking out a few moments ago. He had said she needed to get her magic back. Magic, she never thought that that one word would ever be attached to her. She knew she had access to something that was dormant to her before but she never would have thought it to be _magic_. It just seemed see had an overactive imagination and she saw that as a gift not a childish trait that stuck with her as she got older. Her imagination; while praised by drama and art teacher's, was also seen as a divider for her to enter the so called "adult world" by others.

So distracted from her thoughts she didn't hear King Odin speak. "Sarah, are you listening?" he asked.

She looked up at him embarrassed she was caught in yet another conversation with herself "I'm sorry sir but please say that again."

He looked at her with a bit of amusement and said "Sarah, I know you are just becoming aware of who you are but the proper way to address me is not _sir_. I am King and ruler of the heavens." His tall frame took on an arrogant stance "I am Your Highness to you my dear, Remember that well" He did not mention the small detail of his other title "God" in fear of shocking her even more.

Now she felt like a fool and turning an embarrassing shade of red wasn't helping either. "My apologies Your Highness, I wasn't thinking straight….to be honest this all feels like a nightmare."

King Odin rose an elegant brow "A nightmare Sarah, I did not think my kingdom portrayed such a trait." He knew exactly what she meant but could not resist teasing her a little.

Sarah winced slightly at his words, she didn't mean to offend him but come on after everything that's happened to her!

"I didn't mean you or your kingdom in particular, your Highness. It just that this all seems so….so surreal. I don't know if this is all actually happening or if I'm still dreaming." Her voice laced with confusion.

His face softened at her confession. It was a lot to take in. He should return her back to Jareth's realm and have some type of stability but something in him didn't want to let her go. She held a certain purity and innocence he had not witnessed in a very long time.

"Why don't you rest a bit or take a nap. Maybe that will bring some peace to your mind. You have received and seen more then any mere mortal could handle, which tells me you have awoken your own magic." He knew the minute she had realized her gift, but waited until she was fully aware it was her own and not the atmosphere around her. He continued "I will leave you to rest but before I go know that your magic while fresh can still be chaotic. Learn to calm your emotions so it may not use you but you it." He gave her a gentle smile as he neared where she was standing.

He felt her heartbeat accelerate in anticipation to what would be his next move. He didn't want to frighten her away with a bold and passionate kiss that he'd wanted to do so instead he gently glazed his hand over her check and kissed her forehead. She smelled of lavender and spring flowers. Oh how he wished to take her then and there but he could not, not until she consented. And he knew once he begun his seduction she could not resist.

As he was about to leave she asked a question that had suddenly popped into her mind.

"Your Highness, could my magic ever hurt anyone…I mean not intentionally but if I can't control my emotions?" thinking of Jareth and Dimitri.

He understood her curiosity and couldn't help a small chuckle that escaped "No Sarah the magic you have is not capable for such a feat as that. Go rest my sweet and we will discuss more when you are well rested." He gave her a nod and wink before he left her to the massive room and bed.

She was relieved that her magic couldn't hurt anyone because if her anger got the best of her she didn't want anyone to pay that dearly for her negligence.

Feeling tired and wanting some sense of peace she did as King Odin had instructed and gently slipped into the beautiful white sateen sheets of what she assumed to be his bed. It smelled like him, sandalwood and musk. She felt safe enough to trust him but she was not totally at ease with him. There was something that she sensed about King Odin that didn't sit well with her. Maybe the fact that he was Jareth's and Dimitri's father. And ten times more dangerous then them since he is the man who raised them and most likely the one who thought them everything they know. Some say the student surpasses the teacher but she knew that the teacher always held more secrets then he would teach.

With thoughts of the three mysterious gorgeous men in mind she drifted off to sleep.

King Odin reappeared by her bedside and looked down upon her lustfully. "Sarah, my sweet. The pleasures that await you when you awake will only be my honor in giving."

As he touched her face again she moaned and he thought how quickly her body betrays her succumbs to her true desires. But his grin turned sour as she moaned a name he was not expecting. _Jareth._

He pulled his caressing hand back and vanished instantly.

"She's asleep." Jareth said anxiously.

Armond nodded and knew the time to put their plan into action had come. Jareth needed time with Sarah and he would make sure he got even if it meant his putting his life on the line.

"Before you go Armond, you know my brother is a dark creature with a dark soul. Never pity or loose your guard for an instance, he will take advantage of it and strike without mercy." Jareth brought forth his hand and opened his palm to reveal a ring, much like the amulet he wore around his neck.

"Wear this at all times it will let you see his motives, weather he lies or tells the truth. Distract him Armond do not engage in any battle just to give me time. All I need is a few minutes. Save it for later when the war will truly begin." An impish smile grazed his face. For both had something in common that kept them so close throughout the years.

There love of a good battle.

Armond returned the gesture with a wicked smile of his own. "Time to save your hind as always cousin." His casual address to Jareth was something only he could ever get away with and he intended to take full advantage of it.

"Watch your tone pup, or the collar will tighten around that scrawny little neck." Jareth replied with laughter in his eyes. Armonds neck of course was nothing but scrawny. The man was built like a tank.

Armond turned to leave just as Jareth gave him a last reminder of there plan. "Remember you must make the sacrifice now as I am with Sarah or else all is for naught."

"She is already on the alter my Lord." He replied as he walked out the door that locked at once.

Jareth sat back on his chair and thought for a moment of the dark arts he had conjured up to him. It was always there for his use, always waiting, tempting, and alluring him to just use it once. He never wanted to this far but he was given no choice. The sacrifice of a maiden was necessary to begin what would be his reign in the dark arts. He will be the strongest in the underworld. No one would dare oppose him. Not even his weasel of a brother. This is the only way to transport Sarah back to him through there dream interlude. He would go undetected by his father's wards for his power would be just as great. The only question remaining is, will Sarah ever forgive him for what he was about to do? He had no choice weather she understood or not was irrelevant to him now. He just needed to get her back to him and finish at once what was started. With Sarah by his side again he could finish it all. The wrong that was done to him three thousand years ago would finally be made right. With the blood of her virgin blood she would free him once more.

He closed his eyes and meditated himself into Sarah's ever active imagination. He heard the cry of the maiden sacrifice as Armond drove the knife to her heart. Felt the power of dark powerful magic enter his veins and give him strength of a God. Steel became his heart and iron his soul. And with the maidens final breath he was given access into Sarah's mind undetected.

He found her in a familiar setting. One that he cherished always. She was in the park wearing that plain dress of light blue, reenacting her favorite story. The Labyrinth.

He slowly made his way to her as to not frighten her. He knew she realized she wasn't alone anymore for at that moment she turned around to come face to face with him.

She was about to scream from the surprise of seeing Jareth dressed in his black armor looking more frightening then ever when he clasped his hand over her mouth and drew her near his body, as he whispered to her ear "Hush love, we don't want anyone to know our secret now do we."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to all who enjoy and continue to read this story, you guys truly make my day! R&R please!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

Chapter 13 Into the night

Sarah whimpered as Jareth continued to hold her in his embrace. She knew she was dreaming but his touch was aggressively possessive and felt with such absolute clarity that she couldn't help but be a little afraid. She tried to wiggle herself free but that only made him smile wider.

"Keep that up Sarah and our first night as husband and wife will not meet your expectations." He said saucily.

Her eyes widened even more as he chuckled at her shocked reaction. He definitely was going to enjoy _deflowering_ his little wife. Feisty she would be and stubborn but he wouldn't want it any other way. What's the point of having a motionless bitch under you; he's had plenty of whores in his long lifetime all willing to do whatever pleased him. No he wanted a wild, fierce lover like himself. To be able to give back the soul stealing euphoria he would be giving to her. To not only touch and feel but taste and devour. He could not stall any longer. He wanted her now and he would have her.

He released his hand from her mouth slowly, and softly said "Sarah, Remember our wedding? It was beautiful was it not? Our vow to each other is binding for all eternity, you know. I never got to tell you where our honeymoon would be. Things seemed to have gotten a bit out of hand after our _memorable_ dance." He waved his hand in the air and a crystal appeared. His eyebrow arched and he gave her a small nod of the head indicating for her to take it.

She looked at the crystal with curiosity, for its color was not like the others she's seen him conjure up. This one was the color of the evening sky that held the light of the moon and stars. Sarah had a feeling this was not going to end well. Weather it was good or bad she honestly didn't know, and at the moment didn't care either. She felt a strong pull towards Jareth. This really did not feel like a dream. Dreams could be controlled, somewhat controlled. Especially now that she had access to her newly acquired magic. She should probably try to wake up, but in a way she didn't want to. It was as if invisible bonds of soft silk held her in place and promised of sweet dreams coming to life.

Jareth sensed her emotional turmoil; they were linked by a blood bond that would always allow them to sense each others feelings. That's why Sarah was having such a struggle deciding weather to stay or wake up. And now with Jareth's own newly reinstated powers every emotion he displayed or pushed onto her would be felt tenfold by Sarah.

He extended the crystal sphere to her and began his seduction "Look Sarah, you know you want to." His voice a sensual whisper that floated all around her "Let me take you into the night, where a love that has waited far, far too long to come into fruitation awaits." He began to circle her, as his hand gently caressed an arm, a shoulder, her back. "Let me show you what was taken away from us."

A Shiver passed through Sarah. Weather it was pleasurable anticipation or dreaded fear, she could not decipher at the moment. His intense presence robbed her of all coherent thought. He emanated dark, forbidden lust and power that only seemed to arouse her curiosity and desire. And she was beginning to enjoy it.

"How can I trust you" she said in a whisper he barely could hear.

A haughty smile graced his face "oh, but you already have Sarah." He replied.

He continued ever so gently to caress her as he made his way back to stand in front of her. He felt her walls crumbling down one brick at a time and he only wished he could continue his sweet seduction but time was running short. He needed to take her, now. He was feeling the ever present probing of his father's wards trying to detect intruders. And an intruder he was.

Sarah couldn't grasp a steady emotion. One minute she wanted to force herself to wake up, the next she wanted to wrap herself around this dark Angel that stood ever strong and arrogantly irresistible in front of her. She knew she shared a deeper bond with Jareth then she did for Dimitri. And a stronger pull then King Odin had on her. But that could be because of their marriage ceremony. But then what were those flashes of a life she knew she lived before. They never went away; it just lingered there and was becoming more and more vivid. She remembered seeing Jareth and Dimitri. But everything was in a haze for her as if a veil was covering what it all meant. She thought she remembered seeing King Odin in those visions but with her mind so tired she couldn't tell for sure. She needed time to sort it all out. But with Jareth standing in front of her like a knight in shinning armor she couldn't hold on to a single decision.

A compulsion of intense desire was sent to Sarah's mind by Jareth. He didn't want to sink that low but he had no other choice. This was the only way to make her agree. Just one word was all he needed. He knew he couldn't linger any longer. First she was beginning to tether back and forth on her emotions and secondly his presence was being felt. Any second he could be detected and his father appearing at that second wouldn't make things any better.

"Sarah, take this sphere and say _your mine_ and we will go to a place where no one can touch us. I will give you time to think of whatever you wish then but now please do as I say and I will be your slave." He repeated the same words he had said to her a few years ago hoping it would click this time, hoping she would understand exactly what he meant.

Her eyes latched on to his intensely. At that moment he knew she remembered it all. There was no way now that she would refuse for she shared with him an adventure and built a trust with him that she had not with Dimitri or especially his father.

She smiled and raised her hand took the sphere into her hands. But as she recited the two words she was told to say two things happened at once. Jareth hearing the words of her willing giving herself to him, he instantly grabbed her in a frontal embrace and witnessed his father's angry and surprised appearance.

King Odin sensed his son a second too late. By the time he appeared in his room where Sarah was supposed to be sound asleep, he realized his error for Sarah was not there. He never suspected Jareth could ever reach the upper heavens and he couldn't, the only way was through the Dark arts and that he never thought Jareth would accept truly. Dimitri he would have no doubt for the boy reeked of the foul magic. But Jareth he never would have truly believed he would have accepted the darkness with such welcoming abode; if he hadn't seen with his own eyes as he swept Sarah into his embrace and vanished.

Shocked he was but unprepared he was not. After all he was a being of supreme intelligence. He knew Jareth had his stubborn and presistant qualities; along with many others but there was also another thing they had in common. Being Father and son; two could play at this game.

With a smile that would have made Mt. Everest's snow cap melt into water in a second, he vanished as well.

In a dark corner of King Odin's room where Sarah should have been soundly asleep, a dark and angry figure stood watching everything that occurred. So his brother finally grew the balls to accept that Dark gift. That pleased him tremendously, for now he wouldn't feel too guilty when he ripped his arrogant little neck off!

Dimitri actually chuckled at the thought that now Sarah would know everything, including the fact that Jareth now had chosen a life that would require humane sustenance. That would be interesting to watch he thought to himself. Sarah accusing him of becoming the one thing she despised the most. A biter. A basterd of hell. The reason she had refused him. Oh how the tables have turned.

And his father now lusting after her as well, but that was to be expected "Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with a bit more of family rivalry. Nothing better then a healthy competition to expand ones determination" he said to himself as he began to look around his fathers room.

He spotted and picked up a little statue of a women figurine posing in what seemed as pure ecstasy, she had one plump breast exposed and her hands fondling herself. "A bit tacky father, I would expect a bit more eloquent art in your private chambers."

King Odin smiled at his son and said "You would be right Dimitri, if this was my private chamber."

Dimitri laughed as he turned around to greet his father. "Shall we talk or should I continue to appraise the artwork in here?"

"Let's begin my son."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello to all my lovely readers!!!! I would like to thank my loyal reviewers, you guys are awesome!! It truly makes my day!!! And to all who have added my story to there favorite story or story alert!! And want to let you guys know this chapter will mainly be Jareth and Sarah. They seem to have a lot to discuss. R & R please and enjoy the fluff!! Just hope its not too fluffy…lol.

Chapter 14 Time Lost

A beautiful night sky, with the moon half dressed in its darkness and millions upon millions of stars was the sight that greeted Jareth and Sarah. This was the place Jareth had promised her in the magic ballroom. He had meant every word of it. For the promises that were spoken then were already halfway complete. He had created this little piece of heaven for Sarah. He was to bring her here where no one could interfere. The sphere was magically created by Jareths design. No one not even his father could break the wards that were woven ever so delicately into the sphere.

As he watched her fascination at the scene around her he couldn't help but catch his breath at the sight of her against the moonlit sky.

"Absolutely breathtaking" as he continued to stare at Sarah.

"It is, Jareth where are we?" as she turned to him.

He held her around the waist and whispered in her ear "In your heart, my love."

Sarah felt what only could be considered electricity run through her veins as his mere whisper. But she couldn't let that interfere with what she was truly feeling. All her memories had come back; from her _adventure _a few years ago to her life as a princess three thousand years ago. She had so many questions she didn't know where to start, and Jareth holding her so close she couldn't think straight.

"I promised you the moon and the stars, and so here we are" his voice a husky whisper in her ear.

"Jareth stop, please we need to talk" as she pushed herself away from him.

Jareth felt a bit rejected yet again, but understood her need to discuss all that has happened. "I guess it would be only _fair_ to discuss any questions you have Sarah, since I said we could." He raised his hands palms up in a gesture for her to begin the many questions he knew she had. "What's said is said Sarah, go on ask I won't bite" not yet anyways he thought to himself.

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat. His words seemed to have a double meaning but she could not quite figure out what.

"Jareth I know what happened, I remember it all; my sister, Dimitri and his clan of demons he had created through mortal women, I remember you. All of you." Flashes of her past life all came to her as she remembered the good and the bad.

"So now you know where I stand Sarah, Where I have always stood." he sighed. "By you, it has always been with you. Everything I have done Sarah has been to only be with you." He came closer feeling the need to tell her all the feelings that crossed his heart "You have had my heart the moment you were conceived in your mother's womb. It was I that was to be your guardian and it was I that left the grace of the heavens in order to protect you from Dimitri and the others who would have defiled and desecrated not only your body but your soul as well." He turned away from her, not wanting her to see the play of emotions running through his face.

Sarah knew exactly what he was thinking and she knew why he turned from her. Their blood bond was an open gateway to both their thoughts. He didn't need to turn from her; and she sent that thought to him at once, shocking him with her acknowledgement of their bond.

He turned around so quickly he didn't realize he was smiling until Sarah smiled back and laughed "Don't be too surprised Jareth, I did tell you I remembered everything. Why wouldn't I know how to communicate with the one who holds my heart."

Upon hearing those words Jareth closed his eyes and savored the feeling of peace it gave him. Never had he expected to hear those words coming from her mouth, after three thousand years she still managed to astound him.

Sarah drew closer to Jareth finally feeling the full force of the bond pulling them together.

"Thank you Jareth" as she touched his flawless face.

Jareth hissed in a breath at her touch. "So long have I waited for your touch my precious." He opened his eyes to see her staring at him with, dare he say it …love?

"So long have I wanted to see that tinge of love touch your eyes as you look upon me." His hand caressed her check and lips as his head came down, mere inches from her face.

Sarah could wait no longer, for his words stirred her heart and pushed her lips to his. They came alive together in a hot searing kiss. They bloomed like a parched flower bud given a second chance with blessed rain at the last moment. There chaotic souls finally finding the sweet melody of peace.

With a simple thought Jareth transported them instantly upon the bed lined with sateen sheets. But there were not black or red as in her dreams but a dark azure blue.

"You have haunted me for long as I can remember my precious" His hand skimmed her side and slid up towards her breasts. She gasped and he stopped.

"Jareth don't stop…. .Not now" she moaned as she pulled him down for another soul wrenching kiss.

That was all that was needed for Jareth to loose all control. He began to caress her body, wanting to learn every curve and what drove her out of control. He wanted to posses her body and soul. Thinking somehow there union now could somehow erase the pain of being without her for so long. Her kisses like the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted. Her body soft to the touch, her long hair like the sateen they laid upon. Her long legs beginning to open in a welcoming embrace.

Within a minute both laid together unclothed, each one admiring and devouring each other with their eyes first, then their mouths and hands. Where one began to caress the other finished off only to begin it all again.

"My beloved, I will not be able to diminish the virginal pain" he rasped "Forgive me for what is to come."

So caught up in their lust she didn't care what he asked forgiveness for; she would grant it as long as he quenched this desire that was driving her mad.

"Jareth" she breathed his name "please don't make me wait any longer"

He looked at her laying down beneath him and gloried in the feeling of triumph. Her eyes glazed with passion, her body yielding to his touch. She was as ready as he could get her. If he didn't do it now he never would, but there was one more secret she needed to know before he fully took her. And the thought of losing her again prevented him from telling her. Once she gave herself over it would be done anyways.

So he slowly made his way between her legs and slid a hand to make sure she was ready. Sure enough she was. He entered her in an excruciatingly slow pace, waiting and watching her for any sign of discomfort. She showed none but Jareth knew once he broke that barrier things would change. In a seconds impulse he decided to just push hard at once and let her adjust slowly. She gasped and tried to pull free. Tears began to form in her beautiful wide eyes that frantically looked everywhere for help.

He felt helpless but knew it would pass. He held her closer trapping her in his embrace and whispered sweet words to try to ease her discomfort. "Shhhh… hush love, it will pass, I promise it will."

After a moment of struggling from the pain she calmed down. Her breathing calmed again and her body responding once again to his touch. He started to kiss her again to bring back the blind pleasure she was experiencing before but something happened to him when he started to kiss her neck; he felt the intense need to feed. Something he was not yet expecting to experience. His breathing became more labored as he tried to control the blood lust that crept into his veins.

Sarah noticed how he became still as stone. Though the pain subsided for her she sensed a tormenting pain begin in Jareth. "Jareth, I'm alright you don't have to stop." She tried to look at him but his face was buried in the nook of her neck.

He couldn't think. The need to feed was becoming stronger and stronger. He started to slowly grind into her thinking if he satisfied his body the hunger would cease. It didn't work well for him but seemed to have distracted Sarah. He had no choice but to bring her to climax and feed then. There was no other way out. She was his only source of food and he would have to tell her sooner or later. And sooner was the only option presented to him. At least now that there were fully bonded she could never leave him, he hoped.

As Sarah felt for the first time the euphoria of release, she also felt his fangs sink in deep and drink.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. The flu decided to visit our home. Am still sick with it but had to get a chapter out. Thank you again to all those who reviewed and to those who added me to their alert's and favorites! You guys really make my day and many days that follow!!!!! J)))))

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

"Stars may be seen from the bottom of a deep well, when they cannot be seen

From the top of the mountain. So many things are learned in adversity which the

Prosperous man dreams no of."

Charles Hadden Spurgeon

* * *

Chapter 15 Beautiful Liar

"Father, you truly _think_ I would believe that nonsense?" as he raised an eyebrow to show his father he was not going to be taken for a fool.

King Odin tilted his head to one side as he regarded his fool of a child. After three thousand years not much had changed, too stubborn for his own good. No wonder it was so easy for him to fall from the upper realms. His views were always based on what knowledge he had acquired, but one should never assume that magic is with limit.

"Dimitri, as my son I have overlooked the rules of the realms and brought you up from the depths of that pit so we can together devise a plan to return Sarah back to us, but it sounds as if you are desperately trying to get back down into that poor excuse of a realm you call home!" His eyes burned with annoyance as he stared at his son.

Dimitri gently bowed his head in repentance "Forgive my ignorance my Lord. It is definitely not my intention to return to the Underworld without Sarah, so you must understand my doubts regarding the marks." Still careful to keep his head slightly bowed. He absolutely had no intentions of being kicked out again.

"The magic contained in those marks are real Dimitri, and it will only take a matter of time before Jareth wins Sarah over. If he does, it won't matter if believe it or not." He approached his son and placed his hand on his neck.

"I will not allow it to happen, that is why I tell you again son, "his eyes bore into Dimitri's "Sarah must and will be my Queen. It is the only way to remedy this situation you boys have brought upon yourselves."

King Odin turned from his son and faced the beautiful painting he had had for over three thousand years, it sat in its place right across from his enormous oval bed, where every night he would stare at her and wonder what it was about her that had him enchanted.

As King Odin was lost in his thoughts of Sarah, Dimitri looked suspiciously around his fathers private chambers. Not for one minute did he believe his fathers revelation regarding the birth marks placed by Jareth and him would cause such a fate. He knew his father was more conniving then the both of them combined. Especially seeing how he's staring at her portrait. But he would have to play this out smart, for what if his father was telling the truth.

"Father, should we then not starrr….." Dimitri's words were cut short as he doubled over in pain. Intense unbearable pain gripped him like nothing he had ever felt before. As if someone had stuck a knife inside him and began twisting and cutting him from the inside out. Beads of sweat covered his brow in an instant as he cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

King Odin cursed aloud as he rushed over to Dimitri. He tried to ease his son's pain but it was no good. The spell was only fulfilling its purpose and did not yield to any of his commands. He cursed again at Jareth and Sarah for this was not how it was to end. "Dimitri, listen to me!" he kneeled and pulled his son close "you will not perish!" he yelled at his son as to frighten him into obedience but it feel on def ears for Dimitri could not understand anything his father was saying. All that existed was pain, unbearable endless pain. Odin knew his son had minutes left, if he could endure that long. There was nothing he could do for him now, except hold him and try to be as much of a comfort a father can be to a dying son.

Jareth feed on Sarah and it was like nothing he had ever felt and tasted before. It was erotic and yet sensually satisfying at the same time. Hunger and Lust quenched with just a taste. A nectar so succulent he couldn't remember even the food of the Gods being this delicious. It filled his senses and renewed powers. And it also gave him full access into Sarah's mind.

He heard her thoughts, felt her betrayal and hurt as if it were his own. Her blood making its way into his made Jareth feel her emotions as if they were his own. . She was more hurt from Jareth betrayal then Dimitri's.

He stopped at once and closed the wound with a flick of the tongue. He didn't want to look at her for his shame was great. It was one thing to not tell her because she wouldn't understand but it was a whole different thing to know she would have understood and he didn't have faith in her.

"Why Jareth" Sarah said brokenly as a single tear went down her face.

He moved off of her and the bed as he quickly dressed himself.

"Answer me!!!" she yelled.

He did as she said and he was speechless for the first time in his life. He didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to tell her to stop being so dramatic and the other part where his heart was wanted nothing more then to beg for forgiveness even if it was for eternity. To erase this one moment where he lost all control and where he feared he might have lost her.

"Would you understand now Sarah if I told you why?" he moved closer to her and placed a knee on the bend "Would you forgive and forget my transgressions against you" as he placed himself in front of her kneeling on the bed ready to gravel and beg for her to forgive him something snapped inside of him and he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt cold and a very, very powerful essence come to life within him and he had no control over it.

Sarah became wary of the situation when he stopped pleading for forgiveness. She sensed a change in the air. Something was not right. Her whole being shivered and she felt cold, very cold and exposed with only a bed sheet coving her at the moment, she was about to dress herself with her newly recovered magic when she glanced at Jareth and froze. His eyes were black and he was staring at her as if she were a new found toy. It sent chills up and down her spine again. He had always gazed upon her with lust from time to time but never in this manner. Something Sinister and dangerous was staring at her and she didn't like it one bit. She turned and tried to get off the bed but he was on her in an instant. She moved her legs trying to hit him anywhere but at once her legs were bound by rope and so where her arms. She closed her eyes and tried to use her magic but to no avail, she was too panicked to even search for the right spell.

"Hello Sarah, my, my you have grown to a very pretty creature better then the first time you were created" a strange deep multi-layered voice spoke through what was supposed to be Jareth.

Her heart pounding in her chest she asked "W-who are you, and where is Jareth."

With an evil dark smile it replied "Dramatic as always Sarah, really how can you not know the Labyrinth you conquered" as it lowered its head and began to kiss her neck and trail down lower and lower. "Now don't you think it only fair for us to conquer you" as it ripped the sheet off her, exposing her totally.

Sarah screamed thinking it might be a way to make this monster that had taken over Jareths body to stop but it was useless. It was going to rape her and who knows what else if she couldn't figure out a way to stop it.

Jareth and his damm bubbles, if they weren't trapped in this secluded sphere there might have been a chance. The only person she could call was her mate and that was Jareth, who at the moment was definitely not himself.

She tried moving again but it was useless she could barely move an inch and with it on top of her already sore body she stuck. Maybe if she agitated it enough it might not want to do what it was doing with its tongue and hands all over her chest. Couldn't hurt to try she thought "So, so you're the puny labyrinth that was to be a challenge."

It stopped and looked at her suspiciously then laughed in that disturbing layered voice as it made its clothes disappear. And Sarah's eyes were as wide as can be as she stared at what had become of Jareths body. It was more broad and muscular where before it was slim but toned. And oh my, he definitely had become a lot bigger. Fear gripped her for her words hadn't stopped it but made it more anxious for the kill! If only she could call Dimitri now she would even King Odin. She continued to call Jareth's name but it just laughed and told her he was on holiday for a very long, long time! With no hope left to her as she felt him enter her, she cried out Dimitri's name in hopes that if any bond still existed between them he would find her.

King Odin continued to hold his son as he cried and jerked in pain. Then at once he stopped thrashing, and Odin thought he had perished. But noticed the rise and fall of Dimitri's chest, he was alive but how. Just as sudden as the pain had began in Dimitri, it stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at his father with a curiosity.

"Father I think you're a few thousand years late for this sort of bonding" as he arched his eyebrow at him.

King Odin quickly recovered himself and they both stood up.

"Do you remember what happened to you Dimitri?" as he assessed his son for any injuries.

"The fact that I just experienced the worst kind of pain, ever, and that Jareth almost won Sarah, yes father I remember everything." He replied a bit disgusted with himself for being so powerless in front of his father.

"Almost you say Dimitri" as he pondered the thought.

"Yes father _almost,_ Jareth obviously was not successful in wooing Sarah into…." He stopped his explanation as he heard her.

"Its Sarah" he closed his eyes found the link between them easily. He could sense her fear. Why was she afraid and where was Jareth.

"She is in danger, we must get to her but I will need your powers to help me break through the wards Jareth has put, with my bond and your magic I can break through."

King Odin only nodded and stood by Dimitri's side as they were both transported to where Sarah was waiting.

Well that was a surprise for me too, I wasn't expecting Jareth to go all me, myself and Irene on us but it just happened! Lol Please guys leave a review of what you guys think, I need to improve a lot I know and I can't if you guys don't all review….please think of it as a Christmas present for me. J))))))) Happy Holidays everyone!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth

Thank you to all who continue to read and review, you guys rock!

Chapter 16 Darkness

Sarah was feeling what she never in her life thought she would ever feel; complete and utter helplessness. She knew it wasn't Jareth raping her but the fact that it was his body being used to hurt her like this brought a new wave of anguish over her. She couldn't comprehend what was really happening and why. Didn't have time to think anything other then trying to fight him off and pray he would stop. But he didn't, he was to strong physically and magically. He kept on pushing into her making her sore body even more drained. She couldn't take it anymore the pain and trauma of it all was too much for. She couldn't hold on to reality any longer for it was too painful to bear, so her vision darkened as her brain began to shield her by the only way it knew how; by passing out. But before she did, she heard the being speak, telling her she was just a piece of cake, sweet and satisfying, then she began to fade out hearing its twisted laugh echoing in her mind before everything went dark.

The Labyrinth had gained easy access to Jareths body and mind. By Jareth finally giving into the dark arts it was easy for it to sneak past Jareths self awareness without detection. For darkness in darkness can never be detected. With all the emotional turmoil he was in when he linked with Sarah it made things even easier to go straight to his mind.

The ancient presence in the labyrinth had been waiting patiently for this precise moment. An enemy so old that he had been forgotten as a threat and that is exactly what he wanted. For what purpose did revenge serve if they knew of it, better to wait and let them become comfortable with the knowledge that they truly have destroyed you; better to observe your enemy to where you know there next move before they even think of it.

The being finally spilled its seed into the newly unconscious Sarah and removed himself from her. His plan of revenge turned out to become more fulfilling the first expected, since Sarah had now become a part of it. He always was fond of her and wondered how it would feel to bed her. He had all the women it wanted back when he was alive and in his own body so long ago. But it is always the one you can never touch that always peaks your interest and desire to have. The one who belonged to another or others, he laughed at the thought of Dimitri and Jareth fighting over her the way they did. Such a pity indeed, for now he is the one who won. The whole underground is at his mercy, and mercy is a word very unfamiliar to him.

Just as he dressed himself in sleek black leather pants and matching vest, he sensed a disturbance outside of this sphere Jareth had made. Surprisingly he was impressed by the strength and design Jareth had instilled in the sphere. The wards just as powerful as his, he pondered the thought that maybe Jareth still had a few tricks up his sleeve he didn't know about, but the thought quickly vanished for he seemed to have impatient guests who wanted in.

He walked over to the side of the wall he felt their presence, he waved a hand over the wall and it became translucent like glass. His smile becomes more feral if possible, as he greeted his shocked enemies of old.

"Greetings father and brother." He gave them both a salute of old, with a fist to his heart as he bowed mockingly.

King Odin's eyes widened for a spilt second but quickly recovered, for he knew how quick his nemesis would pick up his reactions. And any reaction that he expects makes Odin look weaker. Something he would never allow to show, even if faced with death. And especially a son he disowned at birth.

Dimitri wasn't surprised in the least. He, unlike Jareth or his father had many years to study the dark arts and since he wasn't connected to the labyrinth as Jareth, he had easily sensed a presence in Jareths labyrinth, but he always figured it was just Jareths own darkness that was infused into the labyrinth but now seeing his half brother and later foe, standing in front of him now, he easily put two and two together and figured it out.

Without much thought Dimitri mimicked the same gesture with a sly smile of his own "Greetings to you as well Samyaza."

King Odin ignored there so called pleasantries and spoke only as a king could, by demanding what is his "Hand over the girl and release Jareth and maybe I will kill you quickly."

Samyaza stared hatefully at the one who was responsible for his imprisonment and wanted right there and then to enfilade him, but patience must be the key. He hadn't waited all this time to fail, no he had a plan and unlike last time he was not going to move on impulse.

"King Odin, what an honor to be in your _holy_ presence" he said mockingly.

"Save your praise _boy_ for when you are kneeling at my feet begging merci for your unworthy soul, _again._"

Samyaza's eyes glinted red as he tried to reign in his anger. King Odin always had a way with ticking him off to the point where he would retaliate without thinking and that had cost him everything back then, and now it looked like he was trying to play the same game. Well after three thousand years of imprisonment he had learned something he lacked, patience. Maybe he should thank his enemy for the lesson thought.

"I highly doubt that I will be the one kneeling this time Odin," he began to pace as he spoke "you see, after being entrapped in the labyrinth for the past three thousands years, I have come to learn a valuable lesson." He began to walk closer to where Sarah was still unconscious on the bed with just a sheet outlining her every curve.

"Patience I believe is a virtue, they say." He put a hand on her hip and gently slid it down her leg.

Speaking of patience Dimitris had run dry, the instant he put a hand on Sarah this little game he wanted to play become war. It was one thing to get rid of Jareth but a whole other to touch what he considered his. If anyone was going to lay a hand on an unconscious Sarah it would be him.

"If you wish to keep that hand I suggest you remove it _Sam_." he emphasized his name.

Samyaza laughed out loud. "Dimitri, I see your sense of humor has not changed at all." He put his hand on her hip again and watched Dimitri's eyes shoot daggers at him. Knowing that Dimitri would try to break the wards he slid his hand up instead on down this time and cupped Sarah breast through the sheet.

Dimitri raised his hand to shoot a bolt of energy at the sphere but King Odin stopped him, "that is exactly what he wants son, to test and feel how powerful you have become. Now is not the time"

Dimitri, red with anger heard his father's words but was brewing in the rage of fire that Samyaza built in him. It was one thing knowing Jareth bedded her first but it was a totally different thing to have a demon like Samyaza touching and angel. So he did what he knew best, instead of retaliation in the physical sense he retaliated mentally.

King Odin picked up his sons intent and released his hand, he would allow the mental attack. It would be good to see how strong of an opponent Sam had really become. And also to see how powerful Dimitri was, he could easily link with Dimitri and surprise Samyaza with a double attack.

Samyaza heard Dimitri begin to chant and close his eyes. Knowing what would come next he quickly stepped away from Sarah and began a chant of his own but it was a little too late. For Dimitri had already entered his mind and was bombarding him with thoughts of pain. He tried to fight it but it was too strong. There was another presence that was making it hard for him to counter attack.

King Odin was the pebble that tipped that scales in their favor. As soon as Dimitri began the chant he quickly and easily united his powers with him. And blasted Samyaza with more force then he was expecting.

Samyaza was in agony, the onslaught of attack would not cease. It kept on coming and coming to the point where if he did not let go of Jareths mind he would perish forever. So he did the one thing he had never planned and thought of doing. He released his hold on Jareth, for now.

Dimitri stopped and looked at the fallen body of Jareth "Now father, break the sphere before he returns."

King Odin already waving his hands with ancient words to undo the wards was ahead of the game already. "Already done my son" and the glass sphere cracked and vanished.

Dimitri quickly walking to Sarah, dressed her in a lavender dress with the flick of his hand and gathered her in his arms.

King Odin walked over to his fallen son and kneeled by his head. He put his hand upon his forehead and closed his eyes as he began to look for any signs of Samyaza in him mind. To his relief Samyaza had released him from his hold. But he knew it was only temporary.

King Odin got up and turned to his other son "Dimitri you cannot take her away from Jareth, though not truly bonded they are mates for now. Separating them now would be useless."

"Father do you really think I would leave her with the knowledge that Samyaza could return at any moment."

"I don't think son I know, and Samyaza will not return for a while" he said as he turned away from Dimitri.

"I apologize my Lord for not seeming too thrilled about leaving Sarah to an evil that even I don't envy, but what inclines you to think he won't return for a while?"

"Take a look at Sarah's neck" he walked over and pulled her hair up to reveal the bite marks left on her ivory skin.

Dimitri looked but didn't understand what he was getting at. "Yes Jareth bit her, as expected since he delved into the dark arts."

King Odin looked his son straight in the eyes and stated the obvious that his son could not see "The next time Jareth has to feed is when Samyaza plans on returning."

* * *

Samyaza is a name of a fallen angel. Bet some of you didn't know. Loll well let me what you guys think, good or bad. The next chapter will have a lot more Sarah because in the end she holds the key.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth

A gazillion thank youz to all who reviewed, added to alert or favorite story!! You

You guys rock!!!!!!

Chapter 17 Heart of Stone

Dimitri vanished with Sarah, leaving King Odin to the task of returning Jareth to his chambers.

He held Sarah in his arms cradled like a child. She was hurt and needed his protection more then ever. He didn't want to think of what happened to her moments before he arrived with his father. It was too painful to bear for him. Funny he thought how someone with a black heart like him could still feel tenderness and regret, especially this women who has refused him not just in one lifetime but two.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Sarah moaned in his arms. She must be in terrible pain he thought as he quickly made is way into her chambers and gently laid her down on the soft feather bed that was in her room. He settled her in as gently as he could. Of course he could have used magic but he was too tempted to do everything manually. He would take every opportunity he had to learn of her body, to burn her image in his mind and soul. Plus he wanted to see his mark and the mark Jareth had on her also.

He gently removed her nightgown, seeing her totally naked for the first time in a long time, she was perfect now as she was then. Her porcelain skin and flawless figure stirred emotions of lust within him but that emotion was quickly replaced by anger as her saw the many newly formed bruises on her body. The side of her hips where that monster had held her in position was where the worst bruises were. Her milky breasts had bruises, as well as her wrists and arms. She was a complete mess on the outside. He just wished she wasn't a mess on the inside. She could and would heal fast for she had Jareths blood in her now and shared the same magical powers as he did. But he still had to check her internally just to make sure she had no internal bleeding.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands above her lower stomach, as he began the healing chant he was able to see the damage caused by the assault. Fortunately there wasn't much damage done other then irritation; since it was her first time it was considered normal. Seeing that everything would heal with time and a few potions he would concoct for her he was sure she would be perfectly fine within a few days. He was about to finish when he noticed something strange within her womb. He increased is chant in order to get a stronger image of what it was.

And as he saw a better image of it Dimitri almost lost his concentration; it was a newly forming life within her. It can't be he thought, impossible. There was no way for Jareths seed to have taken root that quickly. And that thought only led to one conclusion, if it wasn't Jareths then it had to be Samyaza's.

Dam him to the depths of hell! It cannot be!!! She is to be mine! She would not have this demons child growing inside of her. Dam him and dam her fertility!

About to pull out of the trance an idea sprouted in his mind. He had the ability now to destroy this newly formed fetus. It would drain him magically but he must. Since no one else knows of its existence he must destroy it. And be back in the game as first runner up.

So he began a different chant now, one that feed from his powers. He had to pace himself correctly or else he wouldn't be able to dispose of this abomination growing inside of his Sarah. He now clearly had sight of the demon making itself at home in her. Honing in on the little beast and with all of his energy he began his attack.

King Odin touched his son's brow, feeling for any signs of fever. Though immortal there were, fever was universal. For humans it was a sign of the body's defense, for immortals it was a sign of defeat, and the only way to be defeated is to become weak in emotions and let another entity take over, hence, the body's temperature rising as everything in it fails and becomes totally empty for the new host. It is a rarity, but not very uncommon that one will not witness it every now and then when dealing with the dark arts.

Even though Jareth had been weak, which was the reason why Samyaza was able to get a hold of his being; Jareth had not allowed total surrender and had fought every second of the intruders take over, making Samyaza weaker and easier for our fight to succeed in banishing him, even if just temporarily. Jareth was no fool, though he might have let his emotions get a hold of him, he didn't let go of his hold to Sarah. And that was what had kept him alive.

King Odin stared at the unconscious Jareth wondering about his sons love for this girl. Could it truly be that he had really fallen in love and it was not just some infatuation? He understood love, he knew that as gently it can come to your heart it can take a hold of it like steel and never let go. Its web was not made of delicate spun string that everyone thought it, but rather hard hot metal that has taken upon the look of string, in order to entice and deceive one into its trap. And once caught you then realize that it is a bittersweet battle to decide to stay in its steel grip or to leave with the scars that scorched metal can leave behind.

No he was no stranger to love, for he had those scars as a memory that was at times sweet and at others bitter. But a woman who could make a God fall on his knees was worth the pain, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and pictured his Elisa; she was beautiful. She was the epitome of the creation called woman. She lacked nothing in outer beauty, as well as inner. She could have captured your heart with just a look, and ensnare your soul with a kiss. He loved her, and made her his queen. They had two sons Jareth and Dimitri. Though she wished for a daughter of her own, it never happened, for she was taken from him by an evil that never should have existed.

He had raged in anger at the time, and cursed anyone who would have the audacity to approach him. Lost in despair at losing his beautiful Elisa he showed weakness and that was unacceptable as the superior entity of the upper realm. He was mad at himself for becoming weak as he had fallen in love her, and letting this evil sneak its way up into the upper heavens, **his** realm! He cursed the madness that had made its way into his realm, he cursed the evil that had taken his queen and he had cursed her for taking his heart along with her.

He had ordered everyone in the upper heavens to search every book, question every ancient and search every realm high or low. He had unleashed a rage that made the upper heavens seem like the hellish disgrace of the underworld. But though everything he did or his subjects did they could not even find a trace of her. Odin had felt a loss unlike any he had ever felt, and in that moment of total despair he vowed to never again let anyone into his heart the way he had allowed Elisa to enter. He would never be made to look so weak and incompetent.

Now as he stared down at Jareth he realized why he has been so hard on Jareth compared to Dimitri. Jareth resembled more of his mother then of him, while Dimitri was another version of himself. Dimitri had a seductive pull like he did but Jareth had intrigue and mystery. Just like his mother, when you think you have figured her out she proves the point of not taking things for granted, for nothing is what it seems.

Jareth was nothing like him except for one thing, the love of power. Everything else was his mother.

He remembered the moment he saw his beautiful Elisa again. He was relieved to say the least, but he as he had promised himself to never again allow anyone into his heart; he went ahead as planned and turned his heart to stone. Elisa's reaction to his new demeanor had been devastating. He had not readied himself for her words and later her demise; she had told him her whole ordeal through hell hadn't wounded her heart and soul as much as his rejection of her now especially since he found out she was with child.

But soon after giving birth to the demon child she had insisted that he be given a chance at life for he might prove himself unlike his father. But it was said in vain for though King Odin had allowed for the devil spawn to live he had disowned him any royal rights at birth stating he was not his child and never would be, thus further shaming his Queen. And so she withdrew from the pain and rejection of her King and slipped herself into an eternal slumber. Leaving behind a regretful and heart broken King.

In the end he had found the culprit and realized why he had never sensed his presence. He had taken his security for granted and let the evil demon from the underground worm his way past his detection.

Azazel was his name and he was one of the many beastly demons that once ruled the underground long, long ago. How he had survived still remains a mystery to him. Had he not been blind with rage at that time he would have squeezed the truth out of the demon then.

Jareths sigh of awakening pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked on as Jareth slowly opened his mismatched eyes and looked at him.

"S-Sarah….where." he barely whispered out.

"Sarah is fine and in good hands Jareth, reserve your strength for now and sleep." Replied Odin

Jareth didn't listen "Bring her" he paused to fight the drowsiness that was encompassing him; "to me now" he tried to finish it off with as much authority his tired body could muster and hoped it would work.

"Be at ease son, she will be brought to as soon as she is tended too. She will be here when you awake" King Odin felt surprised at his own words of kindness, and Jareth noticed too, even he raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly as he was swept back into the spell of slumber.

Odin smirked and bent close to Jareths ear as he whispered "Do not get to used to it."

Well how about some feedback on how you all would like this story to end, happy ending for our favorite couple or tragedy??? Let me know what you guys would like happen. Your thoughts are taken very seriously on how I will continue the story. Thank you all again who read and who read and review. ))))) and I know I promised more Sarah in this chapter but it didn't work out that way (obviously) hopefully next chapter she will have a lot to say!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long delay, enjoy! R&R please!!

Chapter 18

A small faint light surrounded the child that was beginning to form in the warmth and comfort of Sarah's womb. Dimitri wanted nothing more then to diminish its light forever and be done with the little brat. He didn't think twice about that light when he sent his first wave of attacks, for he was only focused on destroying it; but if he had, he would have noticed that Sarah's own inner instinctual powers were protecting the new being from harm. Fae children when conceived where surrounded by the protecting powers of both parents.

While Dimitri was in deep meditation, Sarah was becoming aware of everything happening in and around her. She awoke with knowledge of her powers and Jareth's combined. She wanted to recall all the events that had occurred but felt an urgent need to stop Dimitri's meditation, for she knew his intentions were evil.

With a small but effective power blast of her own she aimed at Dimitri and hit him right on the chest. With such close proximity to one another, the blast worked effectively, throwing Dimitri down from where he stood. Had he been further away from her it really wouldn't have stopped him, for Sarah's powers were powerful indeed but currently were being used to deflect the heavy blows Dimitri was throwing at her unborn child.

With an outraged and shocked expression Dimitri stared up at Sarah from where he laid sprawled on the floor next to her bed. Shocked at the amount of power she possessed and outraged that she would dare attack him, especially when he was trying to save her from the demon seed growing inside her.

"What in _hells_ name do you think your doing?" he said angrily.

Sarah looked at him with wide eyes, trying to comprehend exactly _what _she was doing.

"I—I…" she knew she didn't mean to hurt him. She just wanted him to stop.

"_You what Sarah?"_ he asked sarcastically as he picked himself up from the ground and starting walking closer to her.

Sarah saw the look in his eyes and knew he was mad. Dimitri wasn't one who took too kindly at being caught off guard, weather it is from a man or especially a woman.

"I didn't mean to hurt you I ju-…." He cut her off again.

"You did **not** hurt me." He quickly quipped.

Sarah knew wounded pride when she saw one. But she had to do what she did or else he would have hurt her child.

"Answer me Sarah!" he shouted bringing Sarah violently out of her thoughts.

"Don't you dare yell at me Dimitri!" this was it! Her cup was full and overflowing. She was not going to be intimidated anymore by anyone. After the hell she went thru, she was not going to lie down again and just let them rape her in anyway. "You want an answer Dimitri?" she rose onto her elbows in bed "Within this last week I have been abducted, forced into marriage, came into the knowledge of my past with you and Jareth **and** your father! Been raped and now with _child."_

Dimitri was surprised once more by her revelation. _Impossible_, he thought. But he quickly recovered himself into his usual arrogant composure. He leaned forward a bit as if what he was to say should be a secret "A child is far from what grows within you Sarah, you carry the seed of a demon"

Before Sarah could think, her hand went up instinctively and slapped Dimitri's flawless cheek. Nothing but silence ensued for a moment. Sarah covered her mouth in shock as Dimitri slowly turned his face back to her. And the look upon his face said he was not all too pleased with being caught off guard again by the same women.

"I am beginning to think this is turning into a bad habit Sarah" he said deviously "One that will require certain _restraint_, if not brought under control" he said as he gently rubbed his assaulted check.

"Then stop insulting me and threatening me!" she was sick and tried of it all. "And don't you dare call Jareth's and my child a demon!" he out of all people should know now that it was over. Jareth had and always would have her heart.

If Dimitri was shocked before her last statement just brought him into a new state and meaning of the word "What did you say?" he asked unbelievingly.

Sarah composed herself, she needed to be calm and collected in order to make him understand what she was about to say. "The child is Jareths."

Dimitri knew this could not be, the child was the demons not Jareths. Impossible for Jareth's seed to take root so quickly within her unless….he closed his eyes in defeat as realization dawned upon him. The only way was if Jareth had blood-bonded with her "You…you and Jareth are bonded through blood." He said not as a question but as truth. Truth that he had ignored and taken for granted.

"Yes" Sarah answered quietly.

For the first time in his long life Dimitri was silent.

"I hadn't realized at first what was being done but as my memory returned I remembered the ritual Jareth had completed for us on our wedding day." She tried to explain "the flower had bloomed completely, marking us as a fruitful and prosperous union."

Dimitri heard all that Sarah was saying but couldn't and didn't want to accept it was over. Too much time, energy and devotion had gone into trying to make her his. Now he knew she never could be his. The hurt he felt was nothing like he had ever felt before. She had never blood-bonded with him when they were first married because the flower never blossomed for their union. So now he understood she always belonged to Jareth. But something evil still lurked within his wounded soul. So he played his last card hoping it was a winner.

He turned around to fully face her, for what he was about to say needed to look and sound as truthful and sincere as possible. "I only wished to spare you from the grief." He paused, pretending to be heartened by the news of what he was about to say.

"Grief, what are you speaking of Dimitri" she asked a bit impatiently "What grief?"

Dimitri turned around so that she couldn't see his face and smiled a deadly smile for his plan was beginning to take shape. He answered with his back still turned to her "Jareth is lost to us all, Samyaza has taken him body and soul and made him one with the labyrinth that is why I was trying to dispose of his seed for I believed it to be Samyaza's." He gently touched her hand and revealed in the moment for she did not take her hand away. And by the look upon her face she believed every word he had said.

"That's impossible, I would know if my half is gone." Dimitri cringed when she mentioned Jareth being her other half. "If you will please allow me some rest, I am very tired and in desperate need of sleep, can I trust you will not harm my child again?" She asked tiredly.

Dimitri furrowed in eyebrows in confusion. That was not the reply he was waiting for, she was supposed to get hysterical and throw insults at him and he was supposed to calm her down and put her in a strong slumber one where she would have no chance of waking up from until he was done with disposing his niece or nephew.

"Sarah, did you understand what I just told you?" he asked again.

"Yes, I did and I must say again that I require sleep, Do I have your word Dimitri?" She demanded it now.

Seeing she was adamant about sleeping, he decided to let her be "I will be back shortly, we have much to discuss Sarah." He reached for her hand, kissed it and as he left he said "You have my word."

Sarah let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew Dimitri was lying. But was too afraid and weak to confront him, knowing he would act out irrationally and she would come to regret her actions. So she made up the excuse of sleeping. She had to contact Jareth and figure out what they were going to do. She couldn't choose Jareth fully, for doing so would mean Dimitri's death. She didn't hate Dimitri but she didn't love him either. She was so confused that she really did start feeling sleepy. So she closed her eyes, just for a few minutes she thought to herself as she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

I know it is a short chapter but I had to get it out there so I can finish it off within a couple chapters. Thanks all for reviewing and reading! And adding me to favorites, alerts and authors, you guys are the best!!!


End file.
